Acronyms are Fun and Other Drabble EO Challenges
by 1983Sarah
Summary: E/O Challenge. A collection of drabbles that I have created for E/O's drabble challenge. I will add a new chapter for each new challenge. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Acronyms are Fun

**Episode: **_None_

**Players: **Mad Server, Onyx Moonbeam, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy,Enkidu07

**Challenge Word:** _**Collapse**_

***SPOILERS***  
None

Acronyms are Fun

Finally, the hunt was over. Dean and Sam both collapsed to the ground, unable to stand any more.

"So, we sure showed that demon a thing or two didn't we?" Dean grinned at Sammy and raised a hand to wipe the blood off of his face and out of his eyes.

Sam looked self-satisfied, "Oh, so it's WE now, huh? I thought that I was the one that managed to get the demon off your back while you stood there screaming like a little girl!"

"That is sooo not funny Sammy, nor is it true at all. I tell ya, catch ghost fever once in your life and then all of a sudden you're always screaming like a girl or a wussy this or that. I am NOT a freakin' scaredy cat. I saved your ass tonight a couple of times too, you know!"

"Name one time that you helped tonight, besides by being bait," Sam challenged.

"For one, I took a swing at that WED bitch Lilith before she could gank you."

"WED?" Sam questioned, he's face furrowed in a perplexed look, "What the hell does that mean?"

Dean broke out into one of his infectious grins, "White-eyed Demon Sammy, get with the times, it's all about the acronyms."

Sam just shook his head and sat up off the ground, "I think we've wasted enough time here Dean, let's get back to the hotel before your WED comes back for round two and we do more than collapse."


	2. Chapter 2 Psychic Boy

**Episode: **_None_

**Players: **Mad Server, Onyx Moonbeam, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy,Enkidu07

**Challenge Word:** _**Melt(ing)**_

***SPOILERS***  
None

Psychic Boy

Sam watched incredulously as the demon slowly and with great evil in his eyes touched the metal barrel of his gun. Sam quickly dropped it as it began melting from the moment the demon's finger graced it. Its eyes glowed with a red fire and the he slowly shook his head.

"Sammy, I'm surprised you don't recognize me…I mean, I did some nasty things to your family. Then, of course, your brother thought he killed me…I just got demoted a bit."

"Azazel?" Sam questioned, eyes widening in horror.

"In the flesh kiddo, so to speak."

"We killed you once, we can do it again, more permanently, I've learned a few tricks since then…"

Sam raised his arm and focused on Azazel and his host. Azazel grabbed his throat as thick black smoke poured out. Then, with a clenching of his fist, Sam caused the smoke to writhe and shriek, finally dissipating.

"I can do more then make the gun "float" to me now." Sam smirked and quickly left the building to see if Dean needed any help.


	3. Chapter 3 Morning Wake Up Call

**Episode: **_None_

_**Warning: Deathfic**  
_

**Players: **Mad Server, Onyx Moonbeam, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy,Enkidu07

**Challenge Word: Shudder**

***SPOILERS***  
Takes place after season four, so if you haven't seen the latest episodes, better not read. Also, I apologize for the dark nature of this drabble. Honestly, I'd swore to never write this type of story/drabble, and then here I go.

Morning Wake Up Call

Dean walked in and took a deep breath that caused him to shudder. "It's ok now Sammy. We're all ok. You can wake up now, it's all a dream, the nightmare is over."

Dean went over to where Sam lay and sat down on the bed next to him. "It was a hell of a fight, truly epic. You should have been there. But I know you had to rest up. You couldn't leave here, but now, now I think you can. Wake up Sammy. You don't have to worry about demon blood and abilities anymore. We made sure to take care of that, Castiel, Anna, Bobby and I."

Dean got up off the bed and looked into the mirror. His face had aged considerably in the last few months. Ever since he'd gotten out of hell, he'd struggled with love and trust. Struggled to find the Sam he had grown up with and had hunted with.

Dean turned back to Sam and the bed and knelt down beside Sam, grabbing his hand. He buried his face in the hand and the side of the bed. When Dean raised his head, tears were running down his face. "Wake up, Sammy. I can't do this alone. I need you to help me learn how to live again. Please?"

Silence filled the room. Sam would not wake up. Not ever again.


	4. Chapter 4 Light at the end of the Tunnel

**Episode: **_None_

**Players: **Mad Server, Onyx Moonbeam, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy,Enkidu07

**Challenge Word: Light**

***SPOILERS***  
None, just another hunt that we've never seen. Enjoy.

The Light at the End of the Tunnel

Sam banged on the flashlight, trying to get the light to come back on.

"What'd you do, break it Sasquatch?" Dean questioned as he looked back at Sam, who continued to beat away on the broken object.

"NO…It...just…stopped…working!" Sam let out a low sound.

"Dude, was that a growl? You really ARE a Sasquatch, you know that?" Dean advanced further ahead along the trail.

"It's a stupid hunt anyway, damn Leprechaun, he can keep his pot of gold."

"Well, yeah, seeing as it's fake gold anyway. But people are stupid. Demons I get, people…not so much. They are all literally dying for a chance to be rich, the Leprechaun is happy to trick them off this trail and straight into this bog to their deaths," Dean moved his working flashlight to the side of the trail, which ended abruptly into a peaty mess that would suck any creature to its very depths.

"Well, I hope we find it soon…I'm about ready to shove that pot of gold up his ass!" Sam complained but both Winchesters kept moving, searching for the elusive fairy creature of green in a sea of green grass and bogs.


	5. Chapter 5 In Search of Peace

**Episode: **_None_

**Players: **Mad Server, Onyx Moonbeam, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy,Enkidu07

**Challenge Word: Fade  
**

***SPOILERS***  
None, just another hunt that we've never seen. Enjoy.

In Search of Peace

The spirit rushed toward Sam and Dean, claw-like fingers trying to grasp anything in sight. An explosion of rock-salt burst out from both shotguns. Sam and Dean had fired simultaneously. As the rock-salt hit the spirit, it screeched and faded from sight.

"Where'd she go?" questioned Sam, looking around the entire room.

"No clue, but she'll be back. Never kills those fuglies. We need find those bones and do a salt 'n' burn before she comes back to try and strangle us again." Dean stated, and began to pull up more of the floorboards in search of the chopped up remains of another long-lost victim of the Cleveland Torso Murderer.


	6. Chapter 6 Be Afraid, Be Very Afraid

**Episode: **_Pilot hinted at.  
_

**Players: **Mad Server, Onyx Moonbeam, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy,Enkidu07

**Challenge Word: Cover  
**

***SPOILERS***  
Bit of a missing scene from when Sam and Dean were younger. Hinted at in the Pilot episode.

Be Afraid, Be Very Afraid

Sam pulled the _**covers**_ up over his head as the noises grew louder. He debated whether or not he could risk running to find his dad. He knew his big brother, Dean, would know what to do. Dean would protect him. But Dean wasn't in the room and he was even further down the hall. Dad was closer. So, Sam waited for the room to become quiet. For hours it seemed he sat in the dark with deep, guttural breathing coming from his closet.

"It's not real, monsters aren't real." Sam whispered harshly under his breath. He didn't like the dark, but daddy didn't let them have a nightlight in their rooms. He said being tough meant not giving in to such silly things. There was nothing to be scared of. _Yeah, right, _Sam now thought. Finally he screwed up his courage, remembering what his third grade teacher, had just said: "The mind is a power tool that can figure things out, and also scare us into believing things are there that really aren't." Running as fast as his short legs could carry him, Sam raced into John's bedroom.

"Dad, dad!" Sam shook his father until he woke up. John sat up quickly in bed.

"What is it, son? What's wrong.?"

"Dad, I think there's something…there's something in my closet! I can hear it breathing! I know, I know, it's not real, is it? It just sounds so…" Sam's voice trailed off as his father got up off the bed and went into the gun cabinet, unlocking it and pulling out a .45.

"Son, I think it's time that you learned how to handle those monsters you're so afraid of." John handed Sam the .45 and walked with him back to his room.


	7. Chapter 7 Devil's Shoestring

**Episode: **_Time Is On My Side  
_

**Players: **Mad Server, Onyx Moonbeam, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy,Enkidu07

**Challenge Word: Whinge  
**

***SPOILERS***  
None, missing scene from Time Is On My Side. WARNING: Sexual abuse hinted at.

Devil's Shoestring

"Why'd you make the deal Bela? Like I said, I saw the herb, Devil's Shoestring. The hellhounds are coming for you, same as they're coming for me." Dean spoke into his cell phone with deadly calm.

"Well, we can't all be daddy's little soldiers now can we? I made the deal to get rich off my parent's deaths." Bela's voice shook and she tried to forget the memories that came rushing back to her.

"Bull crap. There's something more to that story Bela, and you ain't got a lot of time, so spill it."

Drawing in a deep breath, Bela let the air hiss out over the phone lines. "Well, you know how it goes. You try to be good for your daddy. You try to be nice. Follow his rules. And then one day…he slips into your bedroom at night. Says 'let's play a game, but we have to be quiet and not wake mommy.' The game, well, I don't like the game. I tell daddy so. 'Quit your _**whinging**_,' he says. He pushes me down on the bed, pulls down my trousers, and hurts me some more. Then, one night, mum walks by the door. She sees. I figure, good, mum will save me. But she bloody well comes up to the door and shuts it. So, one day, a girl appears on the swing beside me, glowing red eyes, offering to save me. I was 14 at the time and ten years seemed like a good deal. I'd be free of them both, and the pain that they'd caused me." Bela's tears ran down her face and she sniffed a few times as her emotions overtook her. "Some deal that turned out to be."

The conversation continued for just minutes more. Then, silence. Bela sat alone, staring out the window at the deal she made. Hellhounds bay in the distance. Midnight. Ten years. Time's up.

"I'll be seeing you in hell too, Dean Winchester. Dad, mum. Here I come."


	8. Chapter 8 Shadow People

**Episode: After season one**

**Players: **Mad Server, Onyx Moonbeam, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy,Enkidu07

**Challenge Word: Drag**

**A/N: Sorry, this drabble got a bit out of hand, it's a bit long, but it has the challenge word in it and I just had this idea based on some slightly personal experiences. So, I wrote it out in a more dramatic fashion. Please review! They are my pie! **

***SPOILERS***  
None, missing hunt.

Shadow People

The lights of a car swept down the highway, the interior of the vehicle housing two young men.

"So, what's the deal on this hunt, Sam? 'Nother ghost sighting?" Dean's expression was grim as the hours dragged by.

"Not sure yet. Could be, but there are some things that don't add up. Sighting is in a basement, of a shadowy figure." Sam tapped the screen of his laptop.

"Deavas? Like what Meg had?"

"Also a possibility, but not sure. They are being described as black humanoid silhouettes with no discernible mouths, noses, or facial expressions. Sounds like a deava, but they don't leave any claw marks on people like a deava would Oh, and there are sometimes eyes, glowing red eyes."

"Well, then, let's see what we got, where too? Dean looked over to Sam for direction.

"Mt. Pleasant, Michigan. It's a few hours' drive." Sam stated.

The ride in was uneventful, and once the Winchester's got there the people living in the house were more than willing to believe something supernatural was going on.

As Dean and Sam entered the basement, they got the feeling that they were trespassing on someone else's property.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to waste this son of a bitch and get the hell outta dodge, the décor down here isn't tempting enough for me to stick around."

Though neither brother would admit it, they felt their skin begin to crawl and their hearts speed up just a bit in apprehension.

Suddenly there was a slight movement that both Sam and Dean caught out of the corner of their eyes; a flutter of shifting darkness that settled on the wall. The black mass arranged itself into a male shape, with an odd, bowler type of hat on its head. It seemed to covet the attention it was getting, and the Winchesters continued to succumb to its pull, eyes riveted to the apparition.

Suddenly they felt the need to move, and move NOW! They both began to turn as glowing red eyes formed in the shadow figures head. The impulse to run was strong, as if the being willed them out of the basement. Dean and Sam quickly walked up the stairs.

"That was strange. It didn't feel human at all, or formerly human even. And it was no demon I've ever seen." Sam looked over his shoulder to the steps they had just left.

"Well, at least it didn't cut us up," Dean said brightly, "no need for any stitches."

"Right, that's saying something. So, I suppose some more research into the house would be a good idea…it's not a deava and it's not a ghost. It's just…shades of something." Sam turned back to face his brother and they headed out to the Impala. They had work to do.


	9. Chapter 9 The In Between

**Episode: After season one**

**Players: **Mad Server, Onyx Moonbeam, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy,Enkidu07

**Challenge Word: Frame**

**A/N: Second part to Shadow People, the longish drabble before this. For some reason these just keep getting out of hand! Oh well, read and let me know what you think and if I should continue the story…Thanks! **

***SPOILERS***  
None, missing hunt.

The In Between

Sam and Dean headed back to their hotel room after having told the people living in the house with the strange entities that they would be back and that they recommended they leave their house. The Convingtons agreed to leave and would only come back once the Winchester's were done.

Back in the hotel Sam turned on his laptop and began his research. Much to his surprise, "shadow people" appeared to be an actual term for some supernatural beings.

"Dean, look at this."

"Whatcha got?" Dean walked over to Sam and peered over his shoulder.

"They are a type of wraith that lives 'in between places'. Sorta like an inter-dimensional ghost. They can chase people and attack them, but don't do much harm other then to scare the crap outta people and occasionally drive them crazy."

"Lovely, so how do we waste it?" Dean asked.

"We catch it in an in-between place, like in a door _**frame**_, in the corner of two connecting walls, and so on. Then we blast it with light." Sam turned away from the computer to look at Dean.

"What, all it takes is some high UV rays and shadow dude is toast?"

"That's what it says, and ancient text claims, 'the power of the sun shall defeat the shades of night that hide in 'tween that which is neither here nor there."

"OK, shopping trip for a big ass flood light!" Dean's eyes glowed with anticipation and he rubbed his hands together.


	10. Chapter 10 Passing Shades

**Episode: After season one**

**Players: **Mad Server, Onyx Moonbeam, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy,Enkidu07

**Challenge Word: Splinter  
**

**A/N: Third part to Shadow People, the story drabble this is turning into. Please read and let me know what you think. Thanks!  
**

***SPOILERS***  
None, missing hunt.

Passing Shades

After a pit stop at the local hardware store, Sam and Dean reentered the house.

"So, where do we plug this thing in at?" questioned Dean. He glanced around the room in search of an extension cord to aid them in getting the wraith dispatched.

"What, I thought you got an extension cord already!" Sam exclaimed.

Suddenly , there was a flutter of movement in the doorway.

"So, ummm….Sam. Did you say these things, they can't leave the 'in-betweens?'" Dean saw the shadowy figure with the hat in the corner. No eyes were visible but he couldn't help but feel it was glaring at him from the depths of the darkness.

"Yeah, unless you're in the in between place with it, it can't hurt you," Sam gasped as he tugged at a cord he'd found. It was wrapped around a table leg and some cans of paint and was proving difficult to extract.

"But, didn't you say there were cases of these things ATTACKING people?" Dean probed further, eyes still pealed on the shadow person. His hand reached for his colt loaded with rocksalt that was tucked in the waistband of his jeans.

"Sure. But that was because the morons were around the thing at midnight, talk about tempting fate! That's the biggest in between time, not day, not night!" Sam smiled as the cord came free, _splintering_ the wood of the table leg, and he quickly hauled it over to the floodlight.

"Sam, don't speak so soon about being morons," Dean said, his gun aimed at the wraith creature. The grandfather clock upstairs began to chime: one…two… Time lapsed and the final count rang out clear and haunting: twelve!


	11. Chapter 11 ReadyAimFire!

**Episode: After season one**

**Players: **Mad Server, Onyx Moonbeam, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy,Enkidu07

**Challenge Words: Chest, Sheet, Steady**

**A/N: Sorry for the late updates. I made it a triple drabble. Hope you're better Muffy! Happy Bday Woodburner! **

***SPOILERS***  
None, missing hunt.

Ready…Aim…Fire!

The shadowy wraith struck out at Dean with a great deal of force, pushing Dean into Sam and causing them both to tumble to the floor. Dean shot at the creature, point blank, center taps to the chest, slowing the creature slightly as black blood oozed out from the wounds.

"Sammy, move your ass and DO something!" Dean yelled, elbowing Sam in the process as he attempted to get up from the floor. Sam scrambled away and began to work quickly at changing their circumstances. He found the plugs and snapped them together. Bright light filled the room.

"Turn it this way!" yelled Dean.

"I am, Jerk!" hollered back Sam. He aimed the giant flood light at the shadow person, who wacked Sam hard in the face. Sam tried to stay awake but he soon succumbed to unconsciousness.

Dean turned as white as a sheet when he saw Sam go down. He grabbed up the light and aimed it at the wraith. The blinding light set the creature on fire in an instant. It screamed in pain and anger before disintegrating in a twisting inferno of smoke, inky darkness, and flame. The being finally finished off Dean hurried over to Sam.

"Steady…steady. I'm here for you Sammy," Dean cradled Sam in his arms, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Suddenly, Sam coughed and turned to look at Dean.

"Well, well. I wake up to a chick-flick moment. How…cute!" Sam grinned up at Dean with a dazed expression on his face.

Dean instantly dropped Sam to the ground.

"Ow! Shit, that hurt!" Sam cried out.

"You said you were fine. So, I'd helped enough. A lot of good you were against that fugly." Dean smirked at Sam and his green eyes flashed in triumph.

"I woulda done just fine if I hadn't tripped over your sorry carcass," Sam said, slowing rising to his feet.

Together the brothers left the house, slightly worse for wear, letting the Convingtons know that their place was safe once again. Another successful hunt.


	12. Ch12 Don't Ever Lose ThatLightInYourEyes

**Author's Note**: This was written for Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam's Weekly Drabble Challenge. Please let me know if you liked it or not. Thanks!

**A/N2: HAPPY BIRTHDAY Nana56. I hope you like this little drabble. Sorry it's a bit late. I blame it on my busy fourth of July weekend. **

**Episode:****None**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Word:** _**Glimmer **_

***SPOILERS* None**

**Don't Ever Lose That Light In Your Eyes **

Sam sat in the mud, cradling Dean. He knew it was serious when he saw the glimmer in Dean's eyes fade away.

The single word, "Dean!" roared out of his mouth with such force that one would think he'd broken his vocal cords. He held Dean and rocked him back and forth, tears sliding down his face.

Dean's eyes were glazed, his lips parched. "'S ok Sammy. I'm fine," Dean whispered, ever concerned with his little brother's well being.

"No, Dean, it's not. Not until I get that evil bastard that did this to you and reverse the curse that's killing you."


	13. Chapter 13 Just Another Manic Monday

**Author's Note**: This was written for Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam's Weekly Drabble Challenge. Please let me know if you liked it or not. Thanks!

**A/N2: **Ok, so the use of the word is a little unconventional. However, it is legitimate, look it up if you don't believe me! Just wanted to be the one who made use of a different definition, you know, just to be annoying, lol. Oh, and yes I'm over the word limit. Sorry, I just couldn't do the different word and not have it be longer. So, it was either this or Winchester's with broken ankles, lol. Out of imagination I guess.

**Episode:None**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Word:** Ankle

***SPOILERS* None**

Just Another Manic Monday

"Ok, so first we'll stop off at the set and make sure no one's been hacked to death by the vengeful actor's spirit. Then we'll go on to the Hollywood sign and make sure that ghost there hasn't convinced anyone to jump and do a little salt'n'burn at both locations," Dean rambled off quickly.

"Right, Dean. The we'll swing on over to WB production where it's rumored that a top executive might have ankled out of their position due to some demonic soul dealing." Sam finished.

"Yep, just another crazy day for us," Dean smiled, grabbing the Impala's door handle, "But Sammy, why 'ankled'? Couldn't just say 'quit or got fired' like a normal person?"

"It's a Hollywood term and we're in Hollywood," Sam said, shrugging his shoulders and getting into the car, "It just fits."


	14. Chapter 14 Evil With A View

**Author's Note**: This was written for Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam's Weekly Drabble Challenge. Please let me know if you liked it or not. Thanks!

**Episode:None**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Word:** Alarm

***SPOILERS* None**

Evil With A View

_It was a simple hotel. One night stay. No cause for alarm. Or so the Winchester's thought. _

_Until I showed up. They never saw it coming, but I'd be watching them for weeks, learning their habits. Hell, it was beautiful, almost like having them lo-jacked. _

_And then I pounced. _

_They screamed like little girls. Whiney bitches, in their oh so precious skin. Makes me sick, having to use a meatsuit to inflect any real damage. No matter, though. _

_You have to do what you have to do. _

"Time to play, boys," I called, sashaying over to the two bound brothers.


	15. Ch 15 Violence Flarin', Bullets Loadin'

**Author's Note**: This was written for Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam's Weekly Drabble Challenge. Please let me know if you liked it or not. Thanks!

**Episode: After Lucifer Rising, but nothing really spoiler-y **

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Word:** Spent

***SPOILERS* Set after Lucifer Rising.**

**Violence Flarin,' Bullets Loadin' **

There was dead silence in the room.

Something that shouldn't be, because the brothers were engaged in an all-out war with demons and angels. Stuck squarely in the middle.

Sam shook his head to clear his thoughts and the smoke from the guns.

Yes, the sounds were muffled, yet he could hear the clang of his spent shell casing hit the ground.

A surreal moment in time where the smallest and simplest sounds were the most significant.

Suddenly, he heard Dean yelling that he was out of ammo. Sam pumped the shotgun, now reloaded, and ran back into the fray.


	16. Chapter 16 Love At First Sight

**Author's Note**: This was written for Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam's Weekly Drabble Challenge. Please let me know if you liked it or not. Thanks!

**Episode: None**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Word:** Ditch

***SPOILERS* None.**

Love At First Sight

"Dean, come ON!" Sam's voice rose as he tugged on his older brother's arm.

"But she's so amazing, dude. All the right lines and everything. We don't need to ditch her. She's a classic." Dean whined, looking lovingly at the '69 Camaro SS in red with black racing stripes.

"Dean, we can't keep her, the police know her. I know you want to keep her, but sometimes you have to let go of the thing you love."

Dean cursed slightly under his breath. He hated it when geek-boy was right. He patted her one last time before leaving her forever.


	17. Chapter 17 Lose Control

**Author's Note**: This was written for Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam's Weekly Drabble Challenge. Please let me know if you liked it or not. Thanks!

**Episode: None**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Word:** Pressure, Control, Relax (or variation)

***SPOILERS* None.**

**Happy Brithday Onyxmoonbeam, Miyo86, and Sammygirl1963! **

**Onyxmoonbeam: Drabble Chapter 1**

"Dammit, Dean! You had to go in all half-cocked, didn't you?"

"Koff, Koff. I'm…fine…Sammy."

"Sure you are, Dean. That's why you have a hole the size of a golf ball in your chest and blood is bubbling out of your mouth."

"Well, koff, koff, then you should take me to the hospital. Koff. I have some fake ID's and insurance cards…koff…in the glove box."

"We are, trust me, but first I have to continue applying pressure to this wound, but I don't know…Ah-ha! We'll use these blessed herbs to get the bleeding to stop, then I'll feel safe in the front seat while you're passed out in the back."

"Haha, Sammy. Just patch me up quick. I've got a feeling the fugly isn't done with us."

**Miyo86: Drabble Chapter 2**

Less than an hour later Sam had Dean at the local hospital. Dean was placed on a gurney that went flying through the corridors at breakneck speeds.

Dean's breathing was ragged and sluggish. His pupils were fixed and dilated, his unseeing gaze at the ceiling further proof of his deteriorating condition.

The doctor was yelling for the nurse to check the patient's blood pressure and to give him an ampoule of epinephrine.

"I want to be in there with my brother!" Sam shouted at the doctor, but he was forced out by the nurse that was telling him to calm down. The best thing he could do was let the doctors perform their job and to focus on Dean.

Sam thought about fighting back but shook his head sadly and went out into the waiting room.

**Drabble Chapter 3**

As Sam paced the halls of the hospital, he hated feeling so lost and out of control. Just when the control had slipped past him and into the hands of fate he didn't know. But it was hell to wait and not do anything.

Finally, the doctor arrived out of the emergency room.

"Your brother has severe internal damage to his chest and a punctured left lung. We had to re-inflate the lung and he crashed once due to the trauma to his body. Right now we have him stabilized and he seems to be doing fine. We'll have to keep him in ICU. He's currently sedated, but if you wish, you can see him."

Sam nodded mutely, praying this meant something other than randomness was in control once more.

**Sammygirl1963: Drabble Chapter 4 **

When Sam got to the room he nearly collapsed from the weight that was lifted from his broad shoulders. He finally relaxed, sinking down into the chair by the bed and the doctor paused for a moment, decided it was best if he said nothing, and left.

"I'm here for you, Dean. Just like you and dad were there for me the many times I've been hurt or sick."

The grief and anguish of the past few hours made Sam fatigued and flushed with fever. Weariness left him drifting off to sleep next to Dean's prone form. There he dreamed of days gone by, when he was sick and hurting. The times John came with a cool cloth to chill his fevered brow. The nights when he'd crawl into bed with Dean to get protection from the boogeyman. John, Dean, and Bobby holding him still while they splinted his broken arm.

Minutes, hours, maybe days later, Sam awakens to find Dean's bleary gaze on him. A tube protruded from his mouth, but Sam knew Dean was asking just one question: "Are you ok, Sammy?"


	18. Chapter 18 Patron Saint of Lost Causes

**Author's Note**: This was written for Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam's Weekly Drabble Challenge. Please let me know if you liked it or not. Thanks!

**Episode: Good God Y'all **

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Word:** Fervent, Wall, Scratch (or variation)

***SPOILERS* ****Spoiler Warning: "Good God Y'all" inspired, S5XE2, My take on what might happen this Thursday.**

**Happy Brithday InSecret and Helen Bache! Sorry it's so late. **

**Patron Saint of Lost Causes **

**InSecret's Birthday Drabble:**

The smoke from the shotgun was still hanging in the air, a haze half concealing the grim-faced woman with the kind eyes. She hefted the gun from one hand to the other.

"And stay dead, you evil bastard."

The words rang with both fervor and trepidation. Ellen's steel-toed boot connected with the dead fugly's head.

"Yep, he's dead alright. You ok, boys?"

She turned and looked at the heap of limbs that were Sam and Dean. They grinned sheepishly up at the female hunter.

"We're fine, Ellen. Thanks for the save," Sam gasped out, still clutching his ribs.

"We had it all under control," Dean spoke with a swagger in his voice.

"I see. So, part of that includes wiping the floor with your asses?" Ellen chuckled.

Both boys grimaced at the truth of her words.

**Helen Bache's Birthday Drabble: **

Suddenly, Ellen's face turned serious.

"Boy, you sure did let that fugly take a chunk outta you!"

She looked around, grabbed an old cloth and leaned down, pressing it fervently up against Dean's shoulder that was bleeding profusely.

Dean attempted to swat her away, but nearly fell over as that was the only arm supporting his weight.

"Dammit Dean, just stop it! I've been saving your stupid asses all day, so why stop now?"

"Please, Dean, it is pretty bad, just let her help," Sam pleaded.

"Fine, guess it is a bit nice to have a woman's touch, something you sorely lack, Sasquatch."

**Drabble Three:**

"Like your touch is all rainbows and butterflies dude," Sam said, smirking.

Dean's eyes crinkled in a smile but they still held a piece of him that was walled off. The ever vigilant hunter, ashamed of his inability to avoid the apocalypse and save Sam from demons.

Sam and Ellen saw it too, but they ignored it, for the moment. There were bigger issues at stake. The monster that Ellen had just dispatched was the first of many minions of Lucifer, a simple Chimera the legendary fire-breathing creature that has the body of a goat, the head of a lion and the tail of a serpent.

**Drabble Four: **

"So, what next, we gonna have to deal with dragons too?" Dean quipped but received a glare from Ellen

"Shut up, you!" she roared.

"Dean, dude, I think you totally just jinxed us. Don't you know that Lucifer is also sometimes referred to as a dragon? St. George and even Beowulf were all said to slay dragons. St. Michael slayed the dragon in Revelation!" Sam recounted.

"Well, Micheal ain't gonna so much as put a scratch or dent in this body, so you can forget that. I am not being some junkless holier-then-thou's meat suit."

The silence rang through the room as Dean finished what he was saying. All wondered what the future would hold.


	19. Chapter 19 Common Sense on a Roll

**Author's Note**: This was written for Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam's Weekly Drabble Challenge. Please let me know if you liked it or not. Thanks!

**Episode: NONE**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Word:** Twitch

***SPOILERS* None. Just happy fluff as requested. Normally I write all deep, depressing, and dangerous, so you'll have to let me know what you think of it! Thanks!**

_**Common Sense on a Roll**_

Sam looked at Dean with all seriousness in his face.

His brother was covered from head to toe in toilet paper. The little girl ghost was skipping merrily along, around and around Dean. She sang nursery rhymes and giggled each time Dean tried to move.

"No, swilly, you have to shtay and pwahay with me!" she said, tossing her curls over her shoulder.

Sam tried, he really did. But he could feel his face twitch just a bit. A small tick.

"Don't even think about it!" Dean shouted.

But Sam broke out with a roar of laughter. Then his face blanched as the girl turned.

"Your turn, Unca Shammey!"


	20. Chapter 20 Scared Stiff

**Author's Note**: This was written for Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam's Weekly Drabble Challenge. Please let me know if you liked it or not. Thanks!

**Episode: NONE**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Word:** Over

***SPOILERS*Happy Birthday Bhoney! I hope you enjoy your frozen Dean and save the day Sammy!!!! 333**

Scared Stiff

Particles of ice formed where the winter pixies stepped. The Impala's windshield appeared fractured and yet dazzling in the moonlight. Dean's grip on the steering wheel went from intentionally tight to literally frozen solid to the column. The pinkish hue of skin was masked over with blue and caked on ice.

"Crap," mumbled Dean as he tugged on his hands. Fear crept into his heart as the ice climbed up his arms toward his body. If it reached his heart he knew he'd be dead. He began to shiver, eyes drooping as the cold settled into his shoulders.

A loud crash filled the still air. The pixies had departed for now but Sam was frantic with worry.

"Dean!" he cried, reaching for him and pulling Dean out of the Impala. The home that they had both known now cursed as an icy death trap for the time being.

"We'll get you warm, Dean. We'll fix this. I promise," Sam said as he half carried, half dragged Dean away from the glacial would-be tomb.


	21. Ch 21 Clap Your Hands If You Believe

**Author's Note**: This was written for Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam's Weekly Drabble Challenge. Please let me know if you liked it or not. Thanks!

*****A/N 2: **Continuation of my previous drabble, so please read that first if you haven't already! Well, more like, backstory of my previous drabble. *Shrugs* I'm confusing I guess *grins*.

**Episode: NONE**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Word:** Lap

***SPOILERS* None. Missing Hunt from, well, frankly any season! :p Enjoy! **

**Clap Your Hands If You Believe**

Simple task. Get the elemental pixies back to a region that _actually_ gets snow, rather than in Floridian swamps.

However, the hunt was riddled with problems from the moment it fell into Dean's and Sam's laps. They had driven cross country to stop the strange events.

First it was trees and animals.

Then it escalated to people being frozen to death.

That got the hunter's attention fast. Grim faced, they found two large rods of pure or "cold" iron and began the search in the Florida Everglades. Shouting, "I don't believe in fairies," only worked in the movies, after all.


	22. Chapter 22 Hot and Sweaty

**Author's Note**: This was written for Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam's Weekly Drabble Challenge. Please let me know if you liked it or not. Thanks!

*****A/N 2: **Continuation of my previous drabbles, so please read them first if you haven't already! Thanks a million!

**Episode: NONE**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Word: Road Trip**

***SPOILERS* None. Missing Hunt from, well, frankly any season! :p Enjoy! **

**Hot and Sweaty **

Clothing stuck to skin. Bare flesh swelled with welts from the insects that inhabited the land. 

"Should've brought machetes, not iron rods! These things do jack for brush and bugs," Dean grumbled to Sam.

"Frankly, I could use a bit of cold, kinda looking forward to winter pixies!"

"Soon. Just a bit further to the airboat waiting for us. "

"Admit it; you're looking forward to driving that thing, aren't you?" Sam smiled at his older brother.

"Hell yeah!" he exclaimed, "It's like a road trip with no road!" He thought for a minute.

"Or a car. Total freedom, man."


	23. Chapter 23 I've Become so Numb

**Author's Note**: This was written for Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam's Weekly Drabble Challenge. Please let me know if you liked it or not. Thanks!

*****A/N 2: **Continuation of my previous drabble, so please read that first if you haven't already! Well, more like, backstory of my previous drabble. *Shrugs* I'm confusing I guess *grins*.

**Episode: NONE**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Word:** FEEL

***SPOILERS* None. Missing Hunt from, well, frankly any season! :p Enjoy! **

**Happy Birthday Deangirl1 and CiZiwejes! Sorry it's late. I"m always drabble late!  
**

**Deangirl1 Drabble:**

In a few short hours Sam and Dean had taken the airboat into the deepest part of the Everglades but found nothing.

"I've lost all the feeling in my feet," said Sam as they trudged up the swampy ground toward a local town.

"Well, it's never easy, you know that, Sam." Dean looked down at his mud covered shoes.

"Gotta get these cleaned before we get in Baby. "

Sam just looked at him.

"Dean, I think that we might want to check out more of the towns, see if it really is winter pixies or if it's something else."

Dean just nodded and headed toward the car.

He got in and that's when things we from bad to worse. Now he was frozen to his precious baby and Sam was gone. He tried to scream out in pain as icy fingers seemed to claw away his very life.

**CiZiwejes Drabble: **

Dean had started to lose focus and his grip on reality was fast disappearing. All he could feel was the numbing sensation of cold.

"Dean, don't give up on me!" "Dean, you're almost to the hospital." "Hang in there, bro." These were the words Dean could barely hear as Sam sped him to the hospital and the doctors probed his wrists, arms, chest, and abdomen while wrapping him in thermal blankets to fight off the hypothermia.

"Just please, God, let Dean stay with me. I can't lose him again."

In the waiting room the clock ticked off the minutes slowly and painfully.


	24. Chapter 24 Happily Ever After

**Author's Note**: This was written for Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam's Weekly Drabble Challenge. Please let me know if you liked it or not. Thanks!

*****A/N 2: **Continuation of my previous drabble, so please read that first if you haven't already!

**Episode: NONE**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Words: **PRY and GREEN

***SPOILERS* None. Missing Hunt from, well, frankly any season! :p Enjoy! **

**Happily Ever After**

*Blip, Blip, Blip*

Sounds faded in and out as Dean struggled to pry first one dulled green eye open, and then the other. He was hooked up to an IV with warming fluids. Blankets were all around him and he heard a strange scratching sound that he couldn't identify.

It was the aluminum coated foils that were being used bring up his core body temperature.

His eyes dart around the room in search of something, someone. When they rest upon Sam then Dean relaxes and breathes a sigh of relief.

_Sam's ok. All is right with the world,_ he thinks.


	25. Chapter 25 Somebody Save Me

**Author's Note**: This was written for Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam's Weekly Drabble Challenge. Please let me know if you liked it or not. Thanks!

**Episode: NONE**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Words: **JAW, SPACE, TENSE

***SPOILERS* None.**

**Somebody Save Me**

The silence filled the room. It was almost deafening before the empty air was disrupted with the sound of moans coming between clenched teeth. There would be no jawing tonight, no witty banter to lighten the mood. Dean was injured and Sam paced the halls, shoulders hunched over with a tense energy. The atmosphere of the room intensified as the swish of wings was heard and Castiel appeared in what was once empty space.

"You called for help, Samuel Winchester?"

His eyes fell to the prone form of Dean on the bed.

Sam's eyes said it all but still he uttered the words, "Heal him, please!"


	26. Chapter 26 Die Another Day

**Author's Note**: This was written for Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam's Weekly Drabble Challenge. Please let me know if you liked it or not. Thanks!

**Episode: NONE**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Words: **TOUCH, HOLD

***SPOILERS* None.**

For PlatinumRoseLady, SidJack, Tribble Master, and IheartSam7. Happy Belated Birthday's! Sorry it took me so long to get to this. I think I managed to get an element of everybody's bday wish in...and keep it somewhat coherent. I think. Well, you'll all be the judge of that. Let me know!

**Die Another Day**

Sam reached out to touch Dean's right leg, which was impaled by a weird barb that had shot out of the creature's skin. They had arrived in Boston not a moment too soon, for the creature was cactus-like in nature and shot, with rather lethal aim, spikes that had killed three people already. Sam was holding a cloth to Dean's injured calf to control the bleeding.

"Hold on Dean, it's ok. I'm sure that it's all going to be alright. I'm here for you. Hang in there."

"I'm fine, Sasquatch. Are you doing all right?" Dean's eyes scanned Sam for any injury.

"Don't worry about me; you're the one with a spike through his body!"

Suddenly a barb shot over their heads and hit the building they were next too, causing the old brick to crumble, hitting Sam on the head. The creature made a roaring noise and retreated from the cascading bits of rubble.

Dean struggled to get up and help his brother.

"Dude! Are you ok? Sam!?" Dean maneuvered to get closer to Sam, who moaned in pain and then threw up putrid bile.

"I'm fine. Just a minor concussion, I think." Sam said, reaching up and finding a large lump already growing under his hair. Sam was still holding his head as they admitted defeat and decided to cut their losses. Suddenly, Cas appeared.

"Where were you!" Dean shouted, "Some guardian angel you are, I'm bleeding to death and Sam's puking his guts out."

Castiel hiccupped and grinned. "I did it!"

"Did what?" asked Sam, wincing as the loud voice reverberated in his skull.

"It took 374 shots. But I did it. I effects the feel of alcohol."

"And you have been able to hold it down?" Dean asked, incredulous and seemingly proud of the angel.

Cas nodded, pleased with himself. Then he hurled.

"Ok, let's get out of here and regroup. I don't think any of us are up for round two with the walking cactus monster!" Sam cradled his head as he spoke and the three wander for a few minutes before finding the Impala and heading to the nearest hotel. Sometimes it was best to walk away and live to fight another day.


	27. Chapter 27 AntiClause

**Author's Note**: This was written for Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam's Weekly Drabble Challenge. Please let me know if you liked it or not. Thanks!

**Episode: "A Very Supernatural Christmas"  
**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Words: **BLANKET

***SPOILERS* Season Three and Beyond.  
**

_**Anti-Clause **_

The softly falling snow seemed to cover the world in a downy white blanket. It should have been a peaceful and calm setting. But it wasn't.

"So, what did you say this creature likes again?" Dean asked as he eased the Impala through a snow drift.

"Well, remember how we'd talked about the anti-Clause a couple of years back?" Sam looked sheepishly at his older brother.

"Yeaaa?" Dean questioned slowly.

"Well, I think it's really him this time. Missing scarves, socks, cocoa. Coal left everywhere. It's got to be him."

"This time, just don't call Bobby. Not until we're sure."


	28. Chapter 28 Living in the Moment

**Author's Note**: This was written for Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam's Weekly Drabble Challenge. Please let me know if you liked it or not. Thanks!

**Episode: None, but Season Five ready**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Words: **BELT

***SPOILERS* Season FIVE references. Somewhat. **

**Living in the Moment**

The day was sunny and bright, Dean and Sam didn't have a care in the world.

"So, whadja like to do for fun? First we've had time off in ages."

"I know, right? Seems like Lucifer and Co. just keep on tossing us curve balls, but right here, right now, there's nothing to stop us from relaxing."

Sam spoke with concern, for his brother and himself; for the lack of activity that could indicate calm before the storm.

Suddenly , Dean belted out the Led Zeppelin tune, _Good times, Bad times. _

Sam smiled.

For a while, the Winchesters just were.


	29. Chapter 29 More Horsemen?

**Author's Note**: This was written for Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam's Weekly Drabble Challenge. Please let me know if you liked it or not. Thanks!

**A/N 2: **Ok, ok. It's over 100 words. I've been very good lately so I figured I deserved the ability to go over a bit. No, you say? Well, too bad, :P I just can't seem to pare this thing down. In fact, it feels more like a short fic coming on…

**Episode: None.**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Word: **SHOE

***SPOILERS* References to some occurrences for season five. **

**More Horsemen? **

Sam leaned down and looked at the tracks.

"Yep, it's him alright."

"Left its trademark print?"

Dean joined Sam in hovering over the horseshoe print.

"I guess Washington Irving wasn't just blowing smoke when he wrote about a headless horseman. These prints are real enough!" Sam put his hand out to touch the still smoking impression.

Melted into the pavement were horse tracks from a shod horse that galloped with burning hooves. Modern day Tarry Town in New York was still being terrorized by the headless Hessian.

"Great, we come out here to find one of the four horsemen and instead we find the headless rotting corpse who wants everyone's head that he comes into contact with."

Dean shook his own head before pausing to listen to the ringing of hooves on the asphalt.

"We've got company." Sam grimly reached for his gun.


	30. Chapter 30 Consumer Loyalty

**Author's Note**: This was written for Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam's Weekly Drabble Challenge. Please let me know if you liked it or not. Thanks!

**Episode: None.**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Word: **BRAND

***SPOILERS*None**

**_Consumer Loyalty _**

Dean struggled to get through the door with his purchases.

"Didja get it? Didja get it?"

Dean was pounced on by seven year old Sam as he brought in the items to hold them over until John came back. They were low on cash and food but he'd decided to splurge anyway.

"Yeah, sport, the right brand and everything."

Sam beamed happily up at his big brother.

"So, pain-in-the-ass, you want it now or later?"

"I'm not a pain in the ass, Dean. You're justa big fat Jerk."

"Bitch! C'mon. Let's go make Rice Krispie Treats with the _real _cereal."


	31. Chapter 31 Wistful Thinking

**Author's Note**: This was written for Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam's Weekly Drabble Challenge. Please let me know if you liked it or not. Thanks!

**Episode: None.**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Word: **DRIP, FOLD

***SPOILERS*References to Sam and Jess.  
**

_Wistful Thinking_

Sam folded up a piece of paper and slid it into the envelope. Dean was still out, searching for clues on their latest hunt.

Quickly Sam moved the paper into his bag, ready to be sent out the next time they came to a post office, just to keep in touch with Jess's folks.

As soon as he got the room settled and himself lazing on the bed Dean barged in, the door banging against the wall with a sharp crack. He stood in the doorway, dripping with some type of slime.

"Don't. Say. A. Word." Dean growled, heading to the shower.

Sam gazed at his duffel and thought of the words he'd wrote and the life he'd left behind.


	32. Chapter 32 In a Bind

**Author's Note**: This was written for Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam's Weekly Drabble Challenge. Please let me know if you liked it or not. Thanks!

**Episode: None.**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Word: **BIND

***SPOILERS* None. **

**In a Bind**

The boys weren't going anywhere any time soon. The imp had managed to tie them together in such intricate knots it would make a boy scout envious.

Sam was able to get his hands on Dean's cell phone, their life line.

Not that they were in any real danger.

The imp was a lively creature more given to pranks then physical harm. Still, they were in a bind, no doubt about it.

Sam managed to get the phone and press the speed dial button they needed.

A voice crackled on the other end of the phone.

"Now what, ya idjits?!"


	33. Chapter 33 Do Not Go Gentle

**Author's Note**: This was written for Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam's Weekly Drabble Challenge. Please let me know if you liked it or not. Thanks!

**Episode: None.**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Word: **TWIST

***SPOILERS* None. **

_Happy Birthday Supernoodle! Sorry this is a little late._

**Do Not Go Gentle Into that Good Night**

His green eyes were filled with pain, sorrow, and anger as the Cockatrice struggled for breath one last time in front of the eldest hunter.

Dean's nose was broken in two places, there was a split above his lip and both eyes were black.

The Cockatrice could turn people to stone with a breath, which meant a lot of ducking and running blindly on the part of the Winchesters'.

When it went after Sam that was the last straw for Dean, who made a mad leap onto the writhing and twisting creature's dragon-like body and held a tape recorder right up to its ear with the sound of a rooster crowing.

It went down with a thud.

So did Dean, his body falling gracefully from the great height to a horrid pile of blood and bones and muscle on the ground.

Sam raced to him, having recovered from the Cockatrice's powerful tail-lashing, and saw the twists of blood dripping down Dean's arms and face.

Dean grimaced in pain, gasping for breath.

"Oh my God, Dean," Sam whispered, bending over his fallen brother.

"Sam, call 911," he managed to gasp before darkness filled his eyes; the blessed escape into unconsciousness.


	34. Chapter 34 Great Balls of Fire

**Author's Note**: This was written for Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam's Weekly Drabble Challenge. Please let me know if you liked it or not. Thanks!

**Episode: None.**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Word: **CURL

***SPOILERS* None. **

**Great Balls of Fire **

With a final kick, Sam saw the creature curl into a tighter ball and then begin to glow.

"Dean, down, NOW!" Sam yelled, stopping Dean in his tracks, who was aiming to get his own kick at the creature.

Dean shifted his weight and dropped down.

Sam turned his face away as the glow from the creature became too much.

With ear piercing sound the being, now a ball of light, exploded into a million pieces and evaporated. As the dust and debris settled Sam and Dean looked up at each other and grinned.

"There's your big bang theory, Sammy."


	35. Chapter 35 Shiver and Shake

**Author's Note**: This was written for Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam's Weekly Drabble Challenge. Please let me know if you liked it or not. Thanks!

**Episode: My Bloody Valentine  
**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Word: **WARM

***SPOILERS* Set after "My Bloody Valentine," touching on events that occurred in that episode. **

**Shiver and Shake **

The Winchesters were huddled by the fire, keeping warm. Dean gazed at Sam, who was still shaking from his withdrawal from demon blood once again.

"It's all gonna be ok, Sam, we'll stay here and rest for a while, then we'll get back to the Impala. I guess this hunt was too soon."

Sam's teeth chattered in the cool night air.

"Just wish that Wendigo didn't reside out in the middle of nowhere."

"Yeah, cause one of those suckers in the city would be just a brilliant idea." Dean tossed an extra blanket over Sam and gazed at the fire.


	36. Chapter 36 One Sweet Day

**Author's Note**: This was written for Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam's Weekly Drabble Challenge. Please let me know if you liked it or not. Thanks!

**Episode: None**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Word: **SOFT

***SPOILERS* Not really, if you've seen, oh, gee, the first episode of the series! So, yeah, you should be safe. **

**One Sweet Day**

Sam smacked against the wall with a sickening thud and was off into his own world.

"Sam!" Dean lunged at the demon with the knife, a slash…a scream…a flash of lightning. Then death.

All was silent.

Sam was safe in the soft, warm embrace. He breathed in her scent, brushing hair away from her face.

"Jess."

She shook her head.

_It's not time, Sam._

Suddenly pain crashed into Sam's chest. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see Dean pounding on him.

"Don't you quit on me!"

A rush of air and Sam jerked upright.

"Thank God." An anguished voice cried.


	37. Chapter 37 Atlas Shrugged

**Author's Note**: This was written for Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam's Weekly Drabble Challenge. Please let me know if you liked it or not. Thanks!

**Episode: None**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Word: **Shoulder and Idiom(s)

***SPOILERS* NONE**

_**For LivingforTV and 88Ivories. HAPPY BIRTHDAY**_

**Atlas Shrugged **

Dean glanced up at the sky.

Another day. Another hunt. Another trial for him and Sam to go through.

Castiel watched from afar.

Dean's face was pained; the weight of the world on his shoulders. Silently, with tears falling from his eyes, Dean pleaded for this cup to pass him by, but most of all that Sammy would be ok.

Castiel prayed, questioning his lost Father. His faith was shaken to the core as he watched his friends suffering.

Dean wiped the tears away and gathered internal strength as he thought once more of Sam.

Life, and death, go on.


	38. Chapter 38 Salem's Lot

**Author's Note**: This was written for Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam's Weekly Drabble Challenge. Please let me know if you liked it or not. Thanks!

**Episode: None**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Word: **Shoulder and Idiom(s)

***SPOILERS* NONE**

_**For Kiwiplasj and LivingforTV. HAPPY BIRTHDAY **_

**Salem's Lot **

Sam held the mass of fur out to Dean.

"No way, Sammy. I'm not gonna go all gaga over a powder puff."

"Dean, you know you wanna pet it. Look, she's so cute. I even named her after you, Deanna."

At those words Dean glared at his brother. But the cuteness of the jet black fluffy kitten got the best of him.

"Hey, Deanna. How are you?"

Dean reached out to scratch behind the kitten's ears and was promptly rebuffed. He scowled and folded his arms.

"Stupid cat. Giving me the cold shoulder."

"She's a diva. Just like you, Dean!"


	39. Chapter 39 That Old Black Magic

**Author's Note**: This was written for Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam's Weekly Drabble Challenge. Please let me know if you liked it or not. Thanks!

**Episode: None**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Word: **Shield

***SPOILERS* Definitely set in season four or five. Nothing more obvious than that, though. **

**Author's Note 2.0: *grins* I took the idea about warlocks vs. witches from the TV series Charmed. I believe I got some form of each person's bday wish in this 100 word on the dot drabble. If not, I am sorry. ****Happy Birthday SalchanTheWitch, Clarabell27, Musica Diabolos **

_**That Old Black Magic **_

"Cas, little help, please? He's like a fallen redwood tree!"

Dean half carried, half dragged his brother, shielding him from the witch who had cast some sort of spell on him.

Castiel came forward and touched Dean's shoulder, transporting them into a brightly lit kitchen filled with herbs and potions.

"Not more witches," Dean moaned.

Sam became slightly more coherent at this point and sat up with a quizzical look on his face.

"Yes, more witches, but the ones that practice black magic are technically warlocks. So really, you hate warlocks, not witches."

He then proceeded to pass out again.


	40. Ch 40 Driving Slow on Sunday Morning

**Author's Note**: This was written for Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam's Weekly Drabble Challenge. Please let me know if you liked it or not. Thanks!

**Episode: None**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Word: **Coffee

***SPOILERS* NONE**

**Driving Slow on Sunday Morning **

Sunday morning came with clear skies, black top roads free of traffic and no case to work on.

A rare occurrence for hunters.

Most of the time the Winchesters had a case or ten piled up that they moved on to, but not today.

Dean and Sam entered the diner to the sound of a bell ringing. The pretty blonde waitress came up to them,'50s attired. Cute dress with a small apron and a hat. The Winchesters sat down at the rustic table.

"Two cups of coffee, please."

Then Dean added as an after-thought.

"And bring out some pie, too!"


	41. Chapter 41 Vish Kanya

**Author's Note**: This was written for Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam's Weekly Drabble Challenge. Please let me know if you liked it or not. Thanks!

**Episode: None**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Word: **Nail, Weird

***SPOILERS* None then I can see. **

** Happy Birthday Vanessa Sgroi! **

_**Vish kanya**_

Dean was chatting up some woman at the bar, heading outside with her.

Sam sighed heavily but followed at a safe distance. He was playing brother's keeper tonight.

At first everything was normal, all kissy, gropey, grindy. Then it got weird, and that was saying something as Sam felt he'd seen everything due to all the Supernatural happenings in his life. But this one was high on the list of odd-things-in-life.

The woman's nails suddenly appeared longer, unbeknownst to Dean. She expertly took a single nail and scratched Dean with it. He slowly sank to the ground, stricken ill. The woman went down quicker, shot down with a bullet from the colt, courtesy of Sam.

Kicking the thing masquerading as a woman out of the way, Sam knelt down next to Dean, cradling his head. Sam grasped his cell phone and dialed Bobby's number.

"Sounds like a case of Mithridatism. Dean encountered a regular, "Rappaccini's Daughter" or demonic Vish Kanya. Those generally use a type of poisonous flower, like foxglove, so you'd better get 'im to the ER quick, Sammy, unless yer carrying some activated charcoal with you?"

Sam was loading Dean into the Impala before Bobby had finished speaking.


	42. Chapter 42 A Life Worth Living

**Author's Note**: This was written for Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam's Weekly Drabble Challenge. Please let me know if you liked it or not. Thanks!

**Episode: None**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Word: **Crust, Soak, Urgent (or variation)

***SPOILERS* Definitely after "All Hell Breaks Loose part 2" Also has some allusions to season three's ending, but only if you get inside my head or really squint at the story, lol. **

**Author's Note 2.0: ****Happy Birthday Supernaturalbuffy! **

**A Life Worth Living **

Sam looked at his brother, brow furrowed. Dean was normally so very lively and definitely NOT the quiet type. Seeing him there so still made Sam want to take his brother to the hospital. But Dean had said no, it wasn't worth the risk. Dean always downplayed his worth.

Currently, his clothes were soaking wet, he was sweating so profusely.

Dean shifted in his sleep and attempted to open his crust laden eyes. His moan was barely audible, yet it still conveyed Dean's urgent desire to do something.

Sam translated the groan, "I can't let him go. He's my brother."


	43. Chapter 43 Somewhere In Time

**Episode: None**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Word: **Weight, Travel, Student, Dust, Ridiculous

***SPOILERS* Pre show, wee!chesters. Little bit of John angst and regret. Happy boys.  
**

**Happy Birthday Newspaper Taxis, Lola Stang, Swellison, ImpalaDream, Brattyteenagewerewolf, JA Carlton**

**Somewhere In Time **

Dean smiled joyfully at the ridiculous sight before him. Sammy, ever the apt student, was trying to "catch" a speck of dust in order to examine it. Sam pounced toward the small particle. Dean saw his entrance and snuck up behind his distracted younger brother and pounced on HIM.

Sam squealed wildly with delight and surprise. John looked up from his stack of books, the weight of his current case still heavy on his mind, so much so that he couldn't even really enjoy the sight before him.

The librarian came around the corner and "sushed" the boys, telling John, "You should keep your kids more quiet." Then she walked away silently in a huff.

John quickly put the books away and took the boys out as they continued to rabble rouse each other. Outside a parade of veterans went by, making John think back to other battles he'd fought. Memorial day weekend was a time to honor those who fought the visible battles. John honored those who didn't travel far from home but fought evil in their own back yard too on this holiday weekend.

"You're a Bitch."

"You're a Jerk!"

"You're one fugly piece of doodoo!"

"No, you're worse!"

"That's enough," John said, but he smiled at them lovingly, happy that they could be so carefree even with all they knew.

Dean started to pretend he was injured and that got Sammy going too.

"Oh, my arm, my arm. I've been bitten!" cried Dean.

"By me, the evil werewolf!" shouted back Sam.

John herded the boys toward the Impala, praying that their pretend injuries would be the only ones they ever knew.


	44. Chapter 44 Lost Soul

**Episode: None**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Words: **Wicked, Trash, Safe, White, Independent

***SPOILERS* After Malleus Maleficarum but only in reference to the fact that the boys have dealt with that particular problem of the episode before. **

_**Lost Soul**_

She had thought at first that learning magic would be fun and safe. It would protect her from all the bad things that go bump in the night. Plus, she was SOMEBODY now, not just some white trash girl who didn't have all the toys that most other girl's flaunted. Witchcraft made her independent and daring, at first.

It was only later that she'd sold her soul for a lifetime of power…and an afterlife of regrent. She'd never set out to be wicked, but here she was trying to kill two young men who seemed to know an awful lot about what she was and the demons she was communicating with. She doesn't hear the shot that hits her and she slowly sinks to the ground.

"I still hate witches." Dean grumbled as he put the offending gun away.

"She was still a person, Dean."

"Yeah, a person who liked to hurt people and cut up rabbits. Not cool."

Both Sam and Dean shake their heads as they get into the Impala and drive away before the cops show up.


	45. Chapter 45 Trolling for a Fight

**Episode: None**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Words: **Rock, Lunge, Mark, Keep (or variation of those words)

***SPOILERS* NONE**

"Troll-ing" for a Fight

Dean lunged forward, grasping the rock he had picked up and hurling toward the chest of the creature in front of him, the force knocking him to the ground once again.

It only seemed to piss the troll off more, for the creature simply shook it's head and charged toward Sam again, who had recovered from the first rapid onslaught and grabbed a shotgun.

Aiming steadily at his mark, Sam fired. Once. Twice. Three times.

"Is it down?" Dean asked, getting up and brushing himself off.

Sam shrugged and kicked the troll; "It's keeping awfully still if it's not dead."

"Mission Accomplished, then."


	46. Chapter 46 Brotherly Love

**Episode: None**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Words: **Dude, Close, Leak (or variation)

***SPOILERS* NONE**

Happy Birthday Katydid43!

Brotherly Love

"Dude, seriously?"

"What?" Dean questioned incredulously, stuffing yet another bite of the burger into his mouth.

"You do realize you are totally disgusting when you eat like that, right?"

Dean just grinned, swallowed hard, and opened his mouth wide for a third helping.

"C'mon, Sammy, you need to enjoy the simple things in life."

"I need to enjoy you eating with your mouth closed is more like it," Sam huffed, but he was suppressing a grin that slowly leaked through his would-be tough exterior.

"There you go! You know you'd enjoy a burger and not that tofu girly frufru crap you always eat."

"Maybe, but for now, I'll stick with salads."

Dean nodded his acceptance of Sam's food preference and continued eating his burger, glancing dubiously at the greens Sam was shoving in his mouth.


	47. Chapter 47 A Giant, a Hunter, & an Angel

**Episode: None**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Words: **Fly & Unfortunate

***SPOILERS* Basically the end time of season four, although not too specific.  
**

A giant, a hunter, and an angel walk into a forest...

He couldn't do it. He just couldn't do it anymore. They had literally clipped his wings and Castiel couldn't fly anymore. It had been getting harder, but now...impossible.

"Can't we just, clap, and you can fly again?" asked Dean, puzzled.

Cas sighed. "No, Dean, that's fairies. This is most unfortunate. I can't go to get you help by just flying."

Dean's grin was sheepish.

"Well, you can keep me company at least until someone comes along to get me out of this fix, I don't trust you to go find help on your own, you might get mugged or something."

Cas glanced at Dean's mangled leg still pinned under an enormous felled Oak tree.

Suddenly, his expression grew curious.

"How, exactly, did you manage to get in this position? I thought giants were an easy hunt because they are so dense!"

"Well, while you were looking for the exactly perfect herb to add to our 'giant killer' cocktail, I improvised."

Cas gave Dean an appraising look, "You should not do that again."

Then Cas promptly sat down on the log, "I wish Sam was here."

Dean groaned at the additional weight.

"Me too, Cas."

Since their fight, where words that neither of them meant were spoken, Sam had gone out on his own. Again.

"We're just too good at pissing each other off, but he'll come around again. Now get off the frickin' log!"


	48. Chapter 48 Power and Water

**Episode: None**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Words: **"The first one was intense, the second knocked him off his feet" and Dirt.

***SPOILERS* None  
**

**Happy Birthday Edina Cloud!**

**Power and Water**

The first one was intense, the second knocked him off his feet.

Dean shock his head, trying to clear his vision as the water demon 'refueled' to hit both he and Sam again with another deluge of water that would eventually drown them both. The dirt was quickly becoming a muddy mess.

"Sammy!"

"Gotcha covered, Dean," Sam said as he rushed to the car, quickly attaching the jumper cables to the battery and waited for the demon to make his next appearance.

Dean hobbled over, "You read my mind, bro."

"We're not outta trouble yet, Dean."

The water demon surged at the brothers, but Sam was ready, plunging the cables into the demon's watery chest while avoiding touching any of the water himself. The demon wailed in pain as steam rose from its shrinking form.

"Whoa, you made that water demon your bitch!" Dean smirked, "Glad I taught you about cars and jumper cables now, right?"


	49. Chapter 49 Copy Cat

**Episode: None**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison.

**Challenge Word: **Stumble

***SPOILERS* Takes place when ever, although has a first season vibe to it, if you like. **

**Copy Cat **

Dean shook his head and took a step back, and then another. He stumbled over some boxes that were behind him. Apparently the people had just moved in. Too bad, they picked the wrong house, poltergeist with an appetite for killing people.

"Sam, you wanna get in here before Casper the not-so-friendly-ghost decides to slice and dice me?" Dean roared.

"Just a second, we have to emulate his death."

Dean ducked down, shooting rock salt then came around back and pushed the ghost over the stair railing.

It actually made a 'thunk ', stilled, and disappeared.

"Never mind, boy-wonder. I figured out how to 'emulate his death.'"


	50. Chapter 50 A Sawedoff Halloween

**Episode: None**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence.

**Challenge Words: Rough, Blue, Gear, Hurt, Sprained, Scary.**

***SPOILERS* None, pre series, Wee/Teen-chester. **

**Happy Birthday Deangirl1 and Madd Aless!**

_**A Sawed-off Halloween**_

"Where's dad," Sam asked his older brother, staring out the window with a concerned look on his face. Outside the wind and the rain slashed at the windows, howling in a deep, guttural manner.

Dean winced from the pain in his leg and arm as he tried to sit up.

"You know, Sam, he's out hunting that Wendigo."

Out in the back woods, it is dangerous, something Dean learned recently all too well. He quietly rubbed his hand over the rough stitches his father had put in his leg and arm. He'd sprained his ankle on the other leg too, dammit.

"Yeah, I know, that's how you got hurt. I gotta say, it's scary out here in the middle of nowhere, Halloween night. I'm glad you're around."

Dean didn't really feel the same, however. He was feeling a bit blue due to the fact that he couldn't be out helping their father, although he was willing enough to spend time with his little brother, too.

A sharp crack of thunder and lightning caused the room to fill with trembling and an eerie light.

Both brothers jumped a bit and Dean reached for his bag of hunting gear, pulling out his favorite weapon of choice, a sawed-off shotgun. He patted the bed and Sam eagerly ran and jumped onto it.

"Your safe here, Sammy. Nothing like a sawed-off to take care of anything, living or dead."

Together they settled in for the night, flicking on the TV to watch Halloween specials and wait for their dad to return home.


	51. Chapter 51 Politically Incorrect

**Episode: None**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence.

**Challenge Words:**** Emergency, Sweatshirt, Flat, Card, Here**

***SPOILERS* None, Season one inspired.**

_**Happy Birthday Naimeria! **_

Politically Incorrect

"Sammy, where are you?" Dean bellowed into the darkness.

"I'm here." Sam replied in a flat voice.

Dean clicked on his flashlight, searching the depths of the cavern he'd heard his brother's voice coming from. He moved as quickly as he could, sweeping the area, covered with debris. The stench from the cave was almost unbearable, it made Dean's eyes water.

"I'm coming for you, bro, hang in there; and try not to breath this shit in!"

"Dean, hurry, I think it's coming back from another entrance to this cave."

Dean moved as quickly as he could through the detritus of human waste. Old cards, tires, picture frames, a thirty year old blender, sweatshirts, an emergency first aid kit, and even a kitchen sink littered the den of the hoarding goblin.

Suddenly Dean's light fell on some movement. Ready for anything, Dean approached cautiously until Sam called out, "Untie me and let's get the hell out of here!"

Dean made quick work of the chains that held Sam bound to a trashed chair.

"Thanks, bro." Sam smiled briefly at Dean.

"You're welcome, dude, but I'm not leaving until I gank that evil sonofabitch!

"You got the silver rounds?"

"What, do you think I'm stupid? Of course I've got the silver rounds! Silver is the only thing that kills 'em!"

"Well, if you'd have it before, I wouldn't have been taken by the damn goblin!"

"I didn't know what it was; now, shut your pie hole, Sammy." Dean tossed Sam a handful of silver bullets which he barely caught in the shadows.

Evil cackling began resounding through the caves.

"Um, Dean?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"I don't like the sound of that. He sounds...pleased."

"Yeah, but we're taller and have guns, so, it's fine."

Suddenly, there was a skittering in the blackness. Sam and Dean both fired in unison at the creature, which moved inhumanly fast. It somehow launched itself at Sam's head and held on with its razor-like finger nails.

"What the hell does he think he is, Freddy Kruger? Dean roared, trying to get a shot in. "Sam, stop fooling around and let me kill this green midget."

Unexpectedly, the goblin screamed and slumped over Sam's head.

"Dude, what'd you do to it?"

Sam grinned, "Silver knife. And Dean, they prefer the term 'little people'."

"Whatever. Wait, you were going on and on about silver bullets?"

"Well, he kept getting the drop on me, but this time I was able to get it out and use it."

"Better to be lucky then smart, eh, Sam?"

"There wasn't anything luck-, never mind, Dean. Let's get back on the road."


	52. Chapter 52 Eyes & Nails & Teeth, Oh My!

**Episode: None**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence.

**Challenge Words: **Flank, Cool, Bite, Metaphor, Massage, Side, Pull, Grate, Square, Drift, Stall

***SPOILERS* None, set somewhat in season one.**

**Eyes and Nails and Teeth, Oh my!**

Sam drifted out of sight to ensure no one was sneaking up behind them as Dean pulled at the square grate on the floor of the bathroom stall. Inside were gobs of disgusting, rotting flesh that began to bite at Dean's nostrils. Sam quietly returned to Dean's side, waiting for the word.

"Well, it's here alright. This proves it," Dean said, massaging his eyes as he thought.

"It's odd that it would be here, though, there's not that much water around here for the Ahuizotl, although it might be more the coolness of it, rather than the water itself," Sam spoke thoughtfully.

"Odd little piece of shit, though, isn't it? Cross of a dog and a monkey, with a hand on its tail, right?" questioned Dean.

"People thought the thing was a metaphor for sins of the flesh, but this thing actually LIKES flesh, especially eyes, nails, and teeth."

"Yum," quipped Dean, "Can't it eat a nice flank steak and call it a day?"

"Apparently not. However, it is corporeal, so…"

"Yes, genius boy, we can gank it with just about any old thing and call it day. Since this looks like it's nest I suggest we stay here."

Sam shrugged, "Sounds as good a plan as any."

"Trust me, I'll get it before it gets all handsy with me with its freaky tail-hand."

Dean shudders at the thought as the brothers sit down in wait for the gruesome creature to appear, colt in hand.


	53. Chapter 53 Down on the Farm

**Episode: None**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence.

**Challenge Words:**Skunk, Tip, Guise

***SPOILERS* None.**

**Author's Note: Yes, that is where I grew up, but I don't live there anymore, so there to all you stalkers :-p :-D Also, that is the barn that was on the property where I grew up, and that is an experience I had in our barn, sans shotgun and Winchesters on the property. Enjoy! ~Sarah**

Happy Birthday PwnedByPineapple and MadServer!

**Down on the Farm **

Sam clicked on his flashlight and peered around the doorway. Dean held a sawed-off shotgun in his hands, filled with rock salt, covering Sam. The old barn was a mess, rusted out barrels, tarps in the guise of cobwebbed ghosts covering god-only-knew what, and the pungent odor of long past farm life.

"Dude, this place used to be a working farm, maybe a hundred years ago, or so. I guess that's what this rural town of Elsie is known for."

"Smells like a dead farm now and man, what a thing to be known for. Cow shit." Dean grimaced and crinkled the tip of his nose.

"I don't really see anythi…" began Sam, and then paused as he heard footsteps overhead, the slow jiggle of work boots. "There's not anyone here, right, Dean?"

"Not unless the owners decided to take a nighttime stroll and slipped past us." Dean leveled the shotgun at the boards above his head and blasted away.

"Dean! There could be someone up there!"

Dean rolled his eyes and found a rather dubious looking ladder and climbed up it to survey the damage. "Nope, nothing up here but dust and… Did you hear that?"

Sam's flashlight pointed to the other side of the barn's hayloft where more footsteps had begun.

"I don't think you got it, Dean."

"Dammit, skunked by a freakin' ghost!"

A warm chuckle filled the barn just then, causing Sam and Dean to look at each other.

Obviously, this ghost was more _**Casper **_then _**Poltergeist**_.


	54. Ch 54 And Miles to go Before I Sleep

**Episode: None**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence.

**Challenge Words: Cozy, Rub, Fix, Long (or variation)**

***SPOILERS* None.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIZZO!**

**And Miles to go Before I Sleep**

Sam was just about asleep in his motel bed. On the cusp of losing all awareness, you know, when you have that really cozy feeling and are aware of how unaware you are of everything other then the soft pillows and blankets. He knew that Dean was out to get him after he'd pants'ed Dean in front of the cute coed they had been interviewing. He just didn't know how long it would take before Dean would prank him and thus "fix" the situation in his eyes so that they were even.

He didn't know how long he'd been asleep when he'd woken up. Rubbing his eyes, Sam did a double take when he looked at his hands. They were glowing bright green. As was the rest of his body! "Dean!" Sam shouted, throwing the covers off and running to the bathroom to check his reflection.

"What Sam?" Dean came running in with a look of concern on his face, "Oh my God! What's happened to you? Did you get attacked by something?"

"No, I mean, I don't know, I was asleep and then…" Sam paused and surveyed his brother more closely. There was an obvious smirk that Dean kept trying to hide.

"What the HELL did you do to me?" Sam roared.

" Don't worry Sammy, it's non-toxic, just cyalume."

"What the hell, dude?"

"You know, the stuff in those glow sticks kids have at Halloween."

Sam both glowered and glowed.

"What can I say? Payback's a bitch."


	55. Chapter 55 A Painted House

**Episode: None**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence.

**Challenge Words:** S**ly, Fall, Floor, Score, and picture challenge **

***SPOILERS* None.**

**A Painted House **

Sure, I'm an old, decrepit house. But I used to be beautiful. Now, here come the Winchesters, chasing some damn old spook with a score to settle. It's has been rattling around inside me for years. Apparently it decided to get a bit more creative and start killing people. So, I'm all for Dean and Sam ganking the SOB. I may be a ruin but I still have my self respect. My floors are falling down one on top of the other and my toothy grin of windows is now a sly smile of old regrets. I hear some shots fired and they echo through my derelict hallways. The men are leaving now; they got what they came for. So now I sit, once again, a shell of my former self.

"Sammy, burn it down, it's an eyesore."

Sam strikes a match and tosses it in front of the house. Suddenly, he shivers.

"What?" Dean questions.

"Doesn't it sound like the house is screaming to you?"

Dean listens, eyes wide, then shakes his head.

"You're getting too poetic, little bro. Houses can't scream."

The Winchesters drive off into the night, a mass of flames rising into the night sky behind them.


	56. Chapter 56 Revenge: Best Served Cold

**Episode: None**

**Players:**Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence.

**Challenge Word:** Nap

***SPOILERS* None.**

**Revenge: Best Served Cold **

"Time for a dirt nap, you sonovabitch!" Dean fired a round of silver into the werewolf and Sam followed suit, glaring at the creature.

"I can't believe someone would WANT to become THAT."

"Some people are twisted, Sam. Guy wanted revenge on those who'd harmed him."

"He's left a body trail across three counties!"

"Not to mention the ones he's turned accidently instead of killing. I have a feeling we're going to be here for a while. There are six bodies unaccounted for."

A low growl in the bushes caused both brothers cock their guns for the next werewolf assault.


	57. Chapter 57 Train Wreck

Episode: None

Players:Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence.

Challenge Word: Card, Temper

*SPOILERS* None, although knowing how season one ends and season two begins might help some.

WARNING: One really bad word. :D (Dean made me do it!)

Happy Birthday Swellison

_**Train Wreck **_

Sam didn't know if Dean was going to scream or punch something. He knew his brother had a temper, and right now he was apoplectic with rage.

"It's ok, Dean. It'll be fine."

"It'll be fine? Baby is fucked, Sam. It's not like you can send a 'get well' card or kiss it and make it better!" Dean roared.

"I know you can fix it. She'll be good as new, I sure."

Dean sighed, staring at his baby, vowing to gank any demon who could have manipulated his Impala onto the train tracks to be crushed by an oncoming train.


	58. Chapter 58 Dog Fight

Episode: None

Players:Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence.

Challenge Words: Slip, Argue, Well, Dog, or variations

*SPOILERS* None.

WARNING: Bad language

Dog Fight

Dean's grin slipped from his face when he closed in on the motel. Sam and Dad were arguing yet again. No surprise there. _"Well," _ he thought, _"I'd better get in there, they' re like two dog snapping at each other." _

Dean breathed deeply, roaring, "What the HELL are you two doing? We're supposed to be hunting that damn roadside ghost!"

"Well, _John_ here thinks we should be bait to trick the damn thing. This is just plain bullshit!" Sam yelled.

John's eyes flamed, "Don't you _dare_ accuse me of endangering you boys, I'm the whole fucking reason you're still alive!"


	59. Chapter 59 'Tis Better to Have Loved

Episode: None

Players:Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence.

Challenge Words: Blunt, Boston, Chain, "I'm driving" at the end, or variations

*SPOILERS* None.

'Tis Better to Have Loved…

Sam stared at the picture. In stark black and white it showed a woman, about Dean's age, chained around the wrists and ankles. Blood trailed from a head wound and her eyes appeared slightly unfocused.

"Who is she?"

"Indira. We worked together hunting a Makara in India. She almost got killed saving my sorry ass." Dean's eyes softened a bit as he thought of her.

"She's a really good hunter, and we sorta had a thing for a while. Now some low-life dickwad demon's using her as bait in Massachusetts.

Dean spoke bluntly, "We're heading to Boston. Now. I'm driving."


	60. Chapter 60 Killing Me Softly

Episode: None

Players:Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence.

Challenge Words: Coast, Clip, Late, Tilt

*SPOILERS* None.

Happy Birthday Mainegirlwrites!

**Killing Me Softly **

Dean coasted across the floorboards on his side, slamming the clip home in his Heckler & Koch P30. He feared he was too late as he quickly covered the ground between him and an unconscious Sam, who was tilted precariously on the bed he where he lay. The succubus caressed Sam as she slid away from him, still draining his life-force. Sam tipped even closer to the edge of the bed. Dean fired rock salt rounds in rapid succession while deciphering the required succubi banishing spell. She worked her way closer to Dean, eyeing him with lust in her eyes.


	61. Chapter 61 Like in the Movies

Episode: None

Players:Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence.

Challenge Word: Dust

*SPOILERS* Season Six compatible.

A/N: Shocking, I know, not multi-worded although it is crazy late. Still, it's better than I have been doing, so, please, review and enjoy.

**Like in the Movies**

"One more shovel full, that's all we need to do, then we can dust off this coffin and pour some gas on the bones." Dean wiped his brow, smearing dirt across his forehead.

"This seems too easy. It's just a simple salt and burn. When do we ever get those anymore in this time of angels, demons, and apocalypse?"

"Don't even go there, Sam, just don't. It's like the movies, whenever you say something is "too easy" then it ends up being really hard. I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that."

Sam clutched his shovel tighter and surveyed the landscape.


	62. Chapter 62 Comfortably Numb

Episode: 7x3

Players:Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence.

Challenges: Grapple, Bill, Flag, Bake (brotherly interaction with no character identification), classic rock title or main theme in drabble.

***SPOILERS* Do NOT read if you haven't watched the third episode for season seven. Ye have been warned.**

_Happy Belated Birthday Fire'CxO'Ice._ I know it's not what you wanted, but I'm feeling a bit melancholy, but not in a bad way, if that makes sense.

**A/N: Loving Season 7, even if this drabble might not seem like it. Sorry there is no word count, although if you figured all the words together, I believe I would be well under the limit that I COULD have had, lol**

_**Comfortably Numb**_

Dean was grappling with his choice. Should he have done it? Would it make matters worse with Sam? But he knew what he had to do, knew his job, saving people, hunting things. When had the job gotten so messed up?

Meanwhile, as Dean's spirit flagged and he waited for, "the other shoe to drop," a Leviathan plotted his next move, learning from the bill of sale at a small town store that the Winchesters were close, he was closing in on them.

Sam had checked into the motel for the night when Dean finally arrived.

His eyes looked glassy and red as they darted around the room.

"Hey dude, what's up?"

"Huh, oh, nothing. Nothing."

"Really? Cause you look like your baked."

"Geez, no, nothing like that. It's just been a long day is all, ready for some shut-eye."

Silence filled the room as the brothers settled onto their beds, unwilling to discuss what was haunting them.


	63. Chapter 63 In the Dark of the Night

Episode: 7x9

Players:Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence.

_**WOW: Faint, Bonfire, Trick OR Treat(I picked treat), Grade, Space, Curl**_

***SPOILERS*Set after Season 7's episode 9, just speculation as to how that one might end.**

**In the Dark of the Night  
**

They sat in the dense forest, listening to the faint crackling of the bonfire. They weren't on a hunt, exactly, they had just finished one and it was quite a treat to just sit and be still. Close friends and brothers, they didn't need words to fill the space between them; there was just an understanding and easiness, undercut with some weariness for the road ahead. However, tonight, they would enjoy the fire; the hiss of the burning wood, the curls of smoke wafting in the night air. A shadowed arm reached out to grade the wood and embers, casting sparks into the air and releasing additional warmth into the cool night air.


	64. Chapter 64 Breaking the Loch

Episode: None, preseason. Allusions to Season 1, Episode "Phantom Traveler"

Players:Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence.

***SPOILERS*First Season  
**

**_Word of the Week: grill, storm, clear, pour_**

_Happy Birthday PaulatheCat. She asked for a fic anywhere from preseries through Season 3, and drabbles with more humor and less angst._

_Happy Birthday Tribble Master! She'd like to see international boys. Apparently she's had visions of the boys fighting the Loch Ness Monster for some time now._

_I know this might not be what either of you were looking for, but I hope you enjoy it all the same._

**Breaking the Loch**

The storm began to worsen outside the plane as John gazed out the window. Sam was fast asleep but Dean was playing with his toy soldiers.

"Where are we going again, Dad?"

"Scotland, Dean, remember? That's where the Loch Ness monster is supposed to be."

"And you're gonna kill it? Is it being bad?"

"Well, not yet, but I thought I'd check it out, see if there's any truth in the legend, grill some locals about the monster. Besides, it's a great way for you and Sam to get some culture." John's gruff voice lowered as he smiled affectionately at his oldest son.

Suddenly the plane pitched from side to side and dropped several hundred feet. Hail bounced off the aircraft and rain poured down. John grabbed both boys arms, waking Sam. Dean held tightly to his armrests, hands locked in a death grip to them.

Shortly the pilot's voice came over the intercom of the plane and he explained they had hit some bad weather but all was now clear.

"Dad, I'm NEVER flying again, ok?"

Well, Dean, you'll have to in order to get back home."

"Dude, no, we're taking a freakin' boat!"

"Watch your language, now, son." John frowned and gave him a light smack on his hand, which had slowly began releasing the armrests.


	65. Chapter 65 I've Got You Under My Skin

Episode: None.

Players:Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence, and many I'm sure to be forgetting.

*SPOILERS*None.

_Happy Birthday smalld1171_

**Words: Red, Kit, ****Punish**

**I've Got You Under My Skin**

Sam ran for the first aid kit, tears streaming down his face, blood covering his shirt.

_Don't you die on me, Dean! _he thought, rushing quickly back to his brother's side.

Dean's entire form was practically all red, from his leather jacket to his boots. Sam looked down at the kit in his hands and screamed in frustration. There wasn't a damn thing that box could do to help Dean. His body had been punished in a way that was unthinkable, Sam could hardly look at him and he rued the day they can came to Plainfield, Wisconsin to investigate the reoccurrence of the Smith sister murders – both girls killed and one skinned alive.

The ghost's had attacked Dean vigorously, stripping large chucks of flesh from his body. Sam dropped to his knees and cradled Dean's head in his hand, using his other to dial 911 and praying for a miracle.


	66. Chapter 66 In Stitches

Episode: None.

Players:Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence, and many I'm sure to be forgetting.

*SPOILERS*None.

_Happy Birthday Laedie Duske!_

**Words: Copy, Sore, Dawn**

In Stitches

Dawn was breaking overhead, casting an eerie red glow over the world. Sam stared down at Dean, whose abdomen had been brutally slashed by a knife sent flying by a poltergeist. Sam's sore muscles protested as he bent down to sooth his injured brother.

"Can you move, Dean?"

Dean grunted a bit, gritted his teeth and forced himself to sit upright.

"Copy that. But Sam, I think I need a few stitches."

"You think, huh?" Sam spoke with both love and sarcasm in his voice as he bent to help his brother to the Impala. "Next time, I'll be bait."


	67. Chapter 67 It's Your Nightmare

Episode: Out with the Old/The Born Again Identity (preview)

Players:Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence, and many I'm sure to be forgetting.

*SPOILERS*Season 7 the latest episode and episode preview

Words: ** Kick, Box, Eighteen, Hold, Flu, Line, Water  
**

**Ok. So, these are all really late. However, to make up for it, I give you all a real treat, a short snipet in the life of the Winchesters…using all those words (7), in a 100 word drabble according to Word. Enjoy. Review. Have a great weekend. Also, title from Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold. **

**It's Your ******* Nightmare**

Dean stopped at the front of door eighteen and fumbled with the ancient room key before entering. He paused for a beat as he fumbled with his box for Sam, kicking the door both open. Sam looked like hell; his skin was pale and clammy and damp with sweat. He looked like he was dealing with the flu. Dean only wished it was that easy. Sam's glassy eyes darted around the room, from the water stains on the ceiling to the lines of scratches in the hotel nightstand. Lucifer had a hold of him now, and he wasn't letting go.


	68. Ch 68 TV Time & Treasure Island

Episode: None

Players:Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence, and many I'm sure to be forgetting.

*SPOILERS*Season 1 and beyond, nothing specific. Just have to have watched the show.

**Word of the Week**: Label, Remote (twice), Spring, Crush = Dialogue, Crush = Different POV

_**TV Time**_

"Hand me the remote."

"Dude, I'm watching this, it's entertaining."

"Sure, trapped on a remote island with nothing to do and all dead anyway."

"Um, excuse me, if you don't know this show, how do you know they are dead?"

"I can read the label on the screen about the show, duh!"

"It doesn't say they're dead! Besides, it's repeats, right now because it's summer, not spring when the show was actually ending!"

"So, you got behind on it, bro? I'm sure the producers are crushed about that."

"Whatever, mister, I know the whole plot to 'Lost'."

_**Treasure Island **_

"Argh, we be at sea for fifteen days now, where is the bloody island!" Roared Dean, adjusting his eye patch.

"Awwwk, where's the land, awwwk, where's the land?" screamed the brilliantly shaded parrot.

"Aye, Captain, we've been watching a while now and ever the sight 'o land brightens our eyes we be lettin' yeh kno." Sam said, glancing at Bobby in the crow's nest and praying for some blasted land to be in sight.

"Oy, land ho!" cried Bobby, "I see th' crush o' the waves agin' the sands o' the shore."

"Good, argh, th'n we canst end this blast trick o' the witches."


	69. Chapter 69 Death Becomes Them

Season 7 Episode 18 "Party On Garth"

Players:Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence, and many I'm sure to be forgetting.

*SPOILERS* Takes place pretty much after "Party On Garth" and before "Of Grave Importance" in Season 7.

**Word of the Week**: week/weak. Instead of a word, we have a theme: The boys are in a Bar. This week we have a special mid-week challenge! The "I'm Already Gone" challenge. Sam and/or Dean and the dearly departed-the ghost of one of their loved ones -John, Mary, etc.

Happy Birthday Swellison!

_Death Becomes Them_

Twenty-four hours ina day. Seven days ina week. Three hundred sixty-five days ina year. It wasn't much, an' time goes by fast when yer alive. Now, I'm long gone from this world an' all I, and the rest of us, have is freakin' time.

I'm the clearest as I'm the mos' recently deceased. But we're all still here, following the boys, tryin' to watch over 'em. We wonder if we should try appearing to the boys. Jo was able to before, although that was due to that damn Osiris and she wasn't exactly friendly-like to the boys. I've been doin' my damnedest to get those knuckleheads to freakin' see me but balls does it take a lot of work. I'm getting' there, though.

Mary's been here the longest, of course, and she seems the weakest. But she's holdin' out for Sam and Dean so we can leave this place together an' be happy in the light with the idjits. Right now the boys are far from the light, in a bar again. Dumb asses, but I love 'em, we all do.

Dean's drinkin' away his cares and Sam's clickin' away at his keyboard.

I hope we get those bastards that killt me. The boys need a break….and I need some revenge, though Ellen here is telling me that is not the way to go, it's a dark path. Time will tell, but right now all I can think about is killing Dick Roman.

Still, I wait; tied to the boys I like to think of as my own sons. Not sure John approves of that as he's givin' me a bit of a warning look, but, balls, I've been raisin' 'em for years, 'course I think of 'em as my sons.

Well, I'd best be off, looks like the boys are headin' out. Maybe we've got us a lead on those Leviathans.


	70. Chapter 70 Stole

No Season, just after season one

Players:Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence, and many I'm sure to be forgetting.

*SPOILERS* None, basically, just have to know about shapeshifters

**Word of the Week**: Ease, Soap, Trap, Shelter, Drug, Sparkle

_**Stole**_

The strange drug had taken the sparkle from her eyes. She was trapped, locked in some sort of basement that barely offered her any shelter from the elements as water poured in from the ceiling and the walls in a steady, monotonous tone, thunder rumbling outside as the storm raged on. She was half mad from the ropes digging into her skin when that creature who had taken her appearance came back.

"What **are** you?" she screamed at herself, feeling like she was even more crazy.

"You, for now, anyway,' the thing said.

Suddenly a shot rang out in the darkness and she saw herself fall to the ground, a hole between her eyes.

"You ok, miss?" a tall man asked, easing her out of the ropes that bound her.

"Umm, I think so."

Another man, with sandy hair approached, gun in his hand and grinning from ear to ear.

"That's another shifter down for the count, Sammy, can't stand those things.

She shuddered, "Neither can I. I can't wait to get home to hot shower and a whole bar of soap. They reek to holy hell and now I do too!" Looking at her rescuers she smiled, "Thank God for you two! I'd have been dead meat otherwise, you came just in time."

"No problem, it's what we do."


	71. Chapter 71 A Murder of Crows

**Season: None**

Players:Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence, and many I'm sure to be forgetting.

*SPOILERS* None

Word of the Week: Friday the 13th, Crow, Store, Balcony,

A/N: It's sorta told from a non character perspective and a little arty. It's not normally what I do for drabbles so sorry if it's not quite up to par, I'm under the weather so maybe that's why it's so different.

**A Murder of Crows**

The crow sat on the balcony of the house, observing from a distance the two tall men as they entered the abandoned store. It didn't know it was Friday the 13th. It didn't know that inside that store the two men were dispatching yet another evil spirit that was terrorizing and killing kids who explored the ruins of the building in hopes of seeing a ghost and finding answers. No, the crow didn't know any of these things. He hopped down to the second section of the balcony and tilted his head, his bright eyes gleaming in the moonlight. What he did know and portend he kept to himself, taking flight with a single caw resonating through the night sky as it joined the swirling mass of crows that soared through the air.


	72. Chapter 72 Master Chef

**Season: None**

Players:Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence, and many I'm sure to be forgetting.

***SPOILERS* None**

Word of the Week: compete, stave, camp, nip

_**Master Chef**_

There was a slight nip in the air as Sam and Dean worked on building the campfire to stave off the cold night air.

"Dude, this is a pyrotechnical masterpiece." Dean's eyes glowed in the firelight.

"Dean, we're not competing on 'Survivor' or something, you don't need to have the best campfire in the world," said Sam.

"Sammy, it's not a matter of being competitive, its pride. You could roast an ox on this sucker," said Dean, contemplating the idea of a burger over the open flame.

Sam snorted, "You've never cooked a thing in your life, let alone an ox!"

Dean opened his mouth to protest but Sam interrupted, "And mac'n'cheese and hot dogs do NOT count!"


	73. Chapter 73 Never Let Me Go

**Season: Eight**

Players:Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence, and many I'm sure to be forgetting.

***SPOILERS* To present current episodes**

Word of the Week: darling, scavenge, busy, raw, drift, pilot, clip

Never Let Me Go

In the shaded and bleak depths of purgatory Dean scavenges and scraps to survive. His movements are sharp and clipped, drifting among the shadows killing, maiming, struggling. Benny pilots him through the wasteland, both searching for release from their prison. Finally, freedom is found. They return to the busy roads and darling shops on Earth that are oblivious to the horrors that lurk just below the surface. Soon it sinks in, how much purgatory changed them. Dean contemplates his life and how raw and pure the hunting in purgatory was. Fuck, if he doesn't miss it, as he wonders how he can explain it to Sammy, who has changed too. Together again, but so far apart. Is it time to let go or hold on?


	74. Chapter 74 Too Close for Comfort

**Season: None  
**

Players:Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence, and many I'm sure to be forgetting.

***SPOILERS* None, general  
**

Word of the Week: pillow

Too Close for Comfort

It had been a long day, damp and chilling, right down to the bone. Witches were one of the Winchesters least favorite beings to hunt and they were grateful it was finally over.

As soon as each brother's head landed on their respective pillows they fell into a deep sleep. They couldn't hear the soft footfalls approaching their hotel room; didn't see the doorknob turning and unlocking on it's own.

Suddenly their havens of comfort, their pillows, were thrust into their faces and holding themselves there on their own as the witch who had entered the room muttered her incantation.

To be continued…


	75. Chapter 75 Be Prepared

**Season: None  
**

Players:Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence, and many I'm sure to be forgetting.

***SPOILERS* None, general  
**

Word of the Week: prepare

Be Prepared

The witch's eyes fill with glee as she watches the men who murdered her coven slow suffocate, or so she thinks.

Although caught unawares, both brothers are always prepared. By each bed a nightstand holds weapons that can easily dispatch the woman.

Dean grasps at the colt with Sam hunts around blindly for his knife. Finally finding purchase, he flings it with deadly accuracy. The witch's mirth turns to horror as she looks down.

Protruding from her chest is Sam's knife.

The pillows cease their smothering attempt while the witch falls to the floor in a heap.

"Nice one, Sammy."


	76. Chapter 76 Animal I Have Become

**Season: Eight  
**

**Episode: Four - Bitten  
**

Players:Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence, and many I'm sure to be forgetting.

***SPOILERS* Tag to "Bitten" last scenes.  
**

Word of the Week: surge

Animal I Have Become

Kate stares into the shattered mirror, sobs racking her body and blood running from the open wound in her shoulder.

_It's not real. It didn't happen, _she thinks to herself, but the mirror reveals all. As the bite heals she feels a surge of such pure rage, loss and betrayal that she screams, pummeling everything in sight.

_I loved him and he's dead. Michael's dead. _Realization dawns as she knows what she can do.

The death is quick, more than Brian deserves, but she knows she can't stay.

Sadness fills her soul as she reflects on what could have been…


	77. Chapter 77 The Most Sacred of Foods

Season: None

Players:Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence, and many I'm sure to be forgetting.

*SPOILERS* None, general

Word of the Week: snap, thank, and Achilles' heel

**Happy Birthday Fallenangel218! I hope you had a great birthday and this banter is as you requested!**

_**The Most Sacred of Foods**_

"Tell me, SAM, why exactly is there shaving cream on my pumpkin pie?" Dean's voice was low with venom.

Sam was smirking, "Well, I thought you were being a bit too thankful for that pie, so I livened things up a bit…not to mention that bucket of warm water you put my hand in while I was asleep. Paybacks, brother, are a bitch."

"But…my pie! Pie is sacred, Sammy. You don't freakin' mess with the pie!" Dean whined.

"You don't freakin' mess with bladder control, either," Sam retorted.

Dean snapped his fingers in front of Sam's face and pointed his index finger into his chest.

"Pie, especially around Thanksgiving, is special. Truce regarding pranks, at least until this amazing holiday recognizing the awesomeness of pie is over?"

Dean held out his hand and flashed his winning smile.

Sam knew that Dean had found his Achilles' heel, because Dean rarely wanted to recognize holidays of any kind, so he bit back his retort regarding picking a meaningless aspect of the holiday to rejoice over and mockingly shook Dean's hand…fingers crossed behind his back.


	78. Chapter 78 All Is Calm, All Is Bright

**Season: Eight, no episode**

**Players:Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence, and many I'm sure to be forgetting.**

***SPOILERS* General for this current season (Eight)**

**Word(s) of the Week: tongue, double, a day of the week, end of the world fics OR happy to be alive fics, snow**

**Author's Note: Sorry that I have gotten soooo behind in posting. Yet again. I have attempted to combine everything in order to get caught up before Christmas. So, if it's a mess, that is why, lol. Let me know what you think. Happy Holidays!  
**

_**All Is Calm, All Is Bright**_

Dean stood outside in the dying light of day. Snow was gently falling on his face and he childishly stuck out his tongue to catch a falling flake.

Sam smiled at his brother, "What are you doing?"

"Well, Sammy, they say that according to the Mayan calendar the world ends this Friday, so I thought I'd enjoy my last hours."

Sam snorted, "Dean, we prevented the end of the world, I don't think there's anything special about 12/21/12 other then the double use of twelve and the triple use of the numbers one and two." He thought for a moment, "and the people holed up hiding somewhere. That's kinda special."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, it takes a special kind of person to do that, that's for sure." He sighed, "I guess I'm just happy to be alive and with you, instead of fighting and killing in purgatory. It was….bleak there Sam."

They exchanged looks, both thinking about their time apart and watching the snow cover the world in white purity. For now, at least, all was calm and bright.


	79. Chapter 79 The Spirit Is Willing

**Season: Eight**

**Episode: 10 – Torn and Frayed**

**Players:Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence, and many I'm sure to be forgetting.**

***SPOILERS* Torn and Frayed S8E10**

**Word(s) of the Week: **confession, charm, "this might sting", corner, play, urgent, normal, follow, flap, right

**Author's Note: So, behind yet again in posting. However, I think I have done the impressive and have 100 word count…according to Word…and it includes tons of prompt words, so, I've impressed myself, lol. **

The Spirit is Willing…

Benny hung up, his urgent confession over the phone to Dean useless. Emotions raged across his face; the normally charming façade no longer played along the corners of his mouth and in his eyes. He was tired, he was hungry, and right and wrong no longer mattered to him, not now that his one and only rock had crumbled and turned to dust. As the darkness descended on the sleepy little town a wind kicked up and made the jacket of a passerby flap. Benny hurriedly followed the woman, whisking her away, his final words to her, "this might sting."


	80. Chapter 80 Happily Never After

**Season: Six**

**Episode: Exile on Main Street; S6E1**

**Players:Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence, and many I'm sure to be forgetting.**

***SPOILERS* Season Six, Episode 1**

**Word(s) of the Week:**** bra, cube, withdraw, toothbrush**

**Author's Note: Extra challenges were something you like about yourself, hmmm…let me see…I guess what I like about myself is my personality, as I always try to be kind to others and see the best in people. And my fashion sense, even if I don't have the money to follow said fashion, lol, I love keeping up with trends for beauty and home. **

**2****nd**** challenge is to share the title and author of your favorite fanfic story is actually for the TV show Merlin, called On the Wings of a Butterfly by Ph0enix-Flyer**

Happily Never After…

She withdrew from the bedroom, pushing the hair away from her face with a sigh. Having Dean around was both wonderful and challenging. Something had broken when he'd accepted Sam was gone and she'd been there to pick up the pieces.

Gathering all the clothes tossed around the house, from jeans and socks to bras and underwear, she started the washer and dryer.

She walked across the living room back to the master bedroom, tripping over the controller for the Nintendo Game Cube that Ben had left out. She kicked it to the side and entered the master bath, shutting the door and grabbing her toothbrush.

Yes, being with Dean was a challenge, but the love and care he'd show with her and Ben, it made up for the entire struggle.

She just wondered how long it would last.

When Sam eventually showed up, she knew the fairytale was over.


	81. Chapter 81 One More Day in Paradise

Season: Eight

Episode: Up to current episodes but none in particular

Players:Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence, and many I'm sure to be forgetting, let me know if you want to be listed because I missed you!

*SPOILERS* Season 8, all

Word(s) of the Week: Eden

A/N: Listened to "Paradise" by Vanessa Carlton while writing this, title inspired by that song.

**One More Day in Paradise**

* * *

"Another one bites the dust," Dean smirked, looking over to Sam.

"Yeah, and you almost did too," Sam said. Even though he was doing the trials Dean still seemed to have a death wish. Or maybe it was just over-protective brother mode; it was hard to tell.

"I'm all good, but what about you? These trials aren't a picnic for you and I just wish that…"

"I know, Dean. But when we close off the gates of Hell forever it'll be paradise."

"Sure, a real return to the Garden of Eden," but Dean's words held little hope for that future.


	82. Chapter 82 Cry Baby

Season: Three

Episode: Bad Day at Black Rock inspired

Players:Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence, and many I'm sure to be forgetting, let me know if you want to be listed because I missed you!

*SPOILERS* None

Word(s) of the Week: Break

Cry Baby

The tinkling sound of breaking glass filled the night as the Winchester brothers stealthy entered the building.

Sam grabbed the item they had been looking for while Dean covered him and made sure they beat a hasty retreat. Once in the Impala Dean glanced over at the small, framed print they had just broken into a building for.

"Crying boy, huh?" Dean asked.

"Yep," Sam replied.

"Looks like a douchey painting to me, but whatever, if the legends say it starts fires and kills people, we bag it."

"It's new curse box home is all ready for it," Sam said.


	83. Chapter 83 Family Ties

Season: 8

Episode: Freaks and Geeks

Players:Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence, and many I'm sure to be forgetting, let me know if you want to be listed because I missed you!

*SPOILERS* Latest episode references/characters

Word(s) of the Week: Literal

Family Ties

He knew this couldn't be happening; it was literally impossible for vampires to exist, much less in his home. Adien's family wasn't dead; he wasn't alone. It just wasn't real.

When Victor came and reassured him that it was real, that he wasn't crazy and the things that go bump in the night could come and eat you, he welcomed him with open arms.

Then, to work with Josephine and Krissy, it was amazing.

They understood.

They would have their revenge and be a family again. Different and slightly dysfunctional, but still family.

Too bad it was all a lie.


	84. Chapter 84 Where Angels Fear to Tread

Season: 8

Episode: 17 – Goodbye Stranger

Players:Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence, and many I'm sure to be forgetting, let me know if you want to be listed because I missed you!

*SPOILERS* Goodbye Stranger episode references/characters. Takes place after this episode.

Word(s) of the Week: Fool, worship

**Double Drabble using two words, two-hundred words per Word wordcount. **

**Where Angels Fear to Tread **

Dean and Sam entered the old stone church quietly, noting it's dimly lit interior with only a handful of faithful worshiping in front of the ornate crucifix.

Dean surveyed the area, searching down along the pews on one side of the aisle, Sam on the other.

"Dude, I feel like a fool, this doesn't really look like a place a demon would want to hide in. It's a bit…overly holy for that."

"I hate to admit it, Dean, but I think you might be right. Maybe it's a ghost, not a demon? Let's check and see if there's a graveyard in back."

Sam walked down the long aisle away from the praying faithful but Dean paused a moment, eyes looking up to the heavens and whispered a quick prayer.

"Cas, man, you around? I gotta say you've pissed me off, but you can't be running around with the Angel tablet. It's not safe. I…worry."

"Dean, where'd you go?" Sam loudly whispered, the sound echoing off the pews.

"Right behind ya, Sammy," Dean hurriedly moved toward his brother, but not before casting a backward glance at the altar, his eyes filled with both anger and concern, "Answer me, you angelic asshat."


	85. Chapter 85 A Good Day to Die

Season: None

Episode: None

Players:Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence, and many I'm sure to be forgetting, let me know if you want to be listed because I missed you!

*SPOILERS* Just a random demon, so none unless you've never watched a single episode of Supernatural.

Word(s) of the Week: Click

_**A Good Day to Die**_

I stood as I heard the barely audible click of the gun cocking. Slowly, I turned around to gaze at the man who was going to be my undoing.

I'd fought long and hard to survive, centuries as hell's little bitch. Yet here I was, tracked down by some hunter, going to be shot like a rabid dog.

I looked at the human, a Winchester, of course, and smirked, "You boys sure do love to fight a losing battle, don't you?"

The colt fired and the Winchester smiled as the bullet impacted my forehead, lightening flashing under my skin.


	86. Chapter 86 Good to the Last Drop

Season: 8

Episode: After episode 14 but before 19

Players:Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence, and many I'm sure to be forgetting, let me know if you want to be listed because I missed you!

*SPOILERS* References briefly season 8 events/tasks.

Word(s) of the Week: check in, goo, coffee, grim, friend

**Good to the Last Drop**

**Dean looked at the black goo in the bottom of the mug, shrugged his shoulders and downed the last of the coffee, a grim expression on his face as the bitter tang hit his taste buds. **

"**You're gonna kill yourself drinking day old sludge."**

"**Sam, if fuglys haven't killed me yet, I don't think this will. Day old coffee is like my best friend."**

"**Whatever. Have you been able to check in with Kevin?"**

"**Yeah, he's getting close with the second trial."**

**Dean wanted to say something further, paused and thought better of it, shoving the mug back up to his mouth and swilling down the last of the horrid black slop. **


	87. Chapter 87 Home Sweet Home

Season: 8

Episode: After episode 19

Players:Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence, and many I'm sure to be forgetting, let me know if you want to be listed because I missed you!

*SPOILERS* Season 8 characters/setting

Word(s) of the Week: growl, midnight

Home Sweet Home

It's black as midnight in this netherworld that he's returned to, a cold wasteland that sucks all the color out of the beings that reside there.

"Ah sure do relish the chance to be on the prowl once again," a dark figure spoke, long fingers curving deftly around the makeshift weapon he had created.

In the distance among the trees and the rocks he hears low, deep growls, earsplitting screams, howls that chill the soul, and wracking sobs that would break a human in half.

"You were right brotha, it's pure, the hunter and the hunted. Kill or be killed. Purgatory hasn't changed none since we been gone."

He belongs here now more than in the strange new world he'd come back to live in. He wonders what Dean is up to, how things had worked out for him. That was one thing he missed, knowing what was happening to his friend.

"It's alrigh' Dean. Ah knew exactly where ah was goin'. Miss you buddy," he said as a grin spread across his face, teeth expanding down in his mouth to fill it, ears picking up the sound of the monsters closing in on him.

"C'mon out and play, Ah don't bite…much."


	88. Chapter 88 A Soft Place to Land

Season: 8

Episode: 12 – As Time Goes By & all episodes after

Players:Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence, and many I'm sure to be forgetting, let me know if you want to be listed because I missed you!

*SPOILERS* Season 8 characters/setting

A/N: Story behind penname…nothing special, it's my first name and birth year, lol.

A/N2: Longer then 100 words, but not over 200...I figure that's ok since I'm four weeks behind, lol!

Word(s) of the Week: dip, have a character in your drabble refer to a Shakespeare play or character, strut, slab

A Soft Place to Land

Dean hefted a slab of meat onto the cutting board and began to slice it, using a fork as a sort of strut to hold it in place.

Sam was still in awe at Dean's culinary prowess. He would never have believed it with all the diner meals, pizzas, and general awfulness that they ate on a daily basis while hunting on the road.

But they had found a home now, a place to call their own. It was still a bit old-fashioned. The floor dipped in a few places and the whole place could sometimes feel like the graveyard scene out of Hamlet when the lights were out. But it was the Winchester's new safe haven. They had lost that when they had lost Bobby but now, despite it all, they were finding their way back to something, if not normal, steadfast.


	89. Chapter 89 A Place Where You Belong

Season: 8

Episode: After episode 20

Players:Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy, Realhuntress, FallenAngel218, J.A. Carlton, Miyo86, Scare4irony, Jen Burch, Musica Diabolos, Anjelicious, Impaladreams, TJ Sparkes, Stacee Phelps, ilovesteve, Micaiah, LivingForTv, LamiaJade, supernaturalmydreams, The Tribble Master, woodburner, bhoney, Merisha, Mirrordance, Catalina Day, xxAkira-chanxx, adder574, Mady Bay, Port-of-Seas, Swellison, Tuppence, and many I'm sure to be forgetting, let me know if you want to be listed because I missed you!

*SPOILERS* Season 8 characters/setting

A/N: Inspired by DeansBabyBird's story "A Moment with My Brother

Word(s) of the Week: Adolescent, Arch, crack

A Place Where You Belong

Charlie watched as the two brothers bickered back and forth. She enjoyed this respite from the normal work they carried out, hunting all things that go bump in the night.

They were making the bunker a home now and she was happy to be a part of it, picturing herself as a lovely domestic goddess catering to their every whim whenever she would visit; even if she really didn't know how to cook.

Dean, surprisingly, did, and they ate well.

Today the brothers were acting like a couple of adolescents, cracking jokes and playing pranks rather than cracking skulls and playing the hero. Although sometimes it was fun to pretend that she was a glamorous heroine that assisted them on their dashing quests! She'd arch her eyebrows and be so tragically beautiful and furious all the demons would quake in her presence.

A girl could dream, right?

But then again, reality was quite nice right now, spending time with the Winchesters after having read about their life story and experienced some of it first hand with them.

Yes, a girl could dream but sometimes reality, with all its fearful situations and laugh out loud moments, was more than enough.


End file.
